Modification
by Greensleaves
Summary: Pour un des facteurs cités dans l'histoire, Twilight et toute la saga auraient pu être différents. "Je croisais son regard ambré..." Ma première fanfiction. J'ai pas trouvé mieux comme résumé sans dévoiler l'histoire
1. Chapter 1

_**MODIFICATION**_

Résumé : Pour un des facteurs cités dans l'histoire, _Twilight _et toute la saga aurait pu être différents.

_Je croisais son regard ambré… « Alors, essayons ensemble… »._

Disclaimers : Les personnages de _Twilight_ et leur univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à la grande Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire est une alternative au premier tome de cette saga. L'idée en revanche m'appartient. Tout ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction est fortuite. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.

Couples : ExB, ExR, JxA, CxEs

Bon ma première fanfiction postée… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je fait enchaîner les évènements vites car je ne veux pas la faire longue (bah oui je m'y prends maintenant à deux semaines des bacs blancs…). N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews et me dire ce que je dois améliorer !

Les dialogues sont en italiques et le point de vue est indiqué à chaque changement.

____________________________________________________

_Prologue_

_« Alors, nous n'avons aucune chance ? »_

_« Aucune… Jasper me l'a assuré. Certains sentiments ne changeront jamais s'ils sont forts et vrais. »_

Il y avait de la tristesse dans nos yeux. Nos rêves, nos fantasmes, nos espoirs, détruits, réduits à néant. Et nous le savions depuis le début. Seulement, nous refusions d'y croire et nous restions enfermés dans notre bulle et nos rêves. Un retour à la réalité est toujours difficile. Et douloureux. Voir à nouveau la réalité en face fait encore plus mal. Nos cœurs se sont cassés une seconde fois. Pour la dernière, l'ultime fois.

Je croisais son regard ambré.

_« Alors, essayons ensemble… »._

_« D'accord »._

_« Si ça ne marche pas ? »._

_« Nous n'en tiendrons pas rigueur, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sera sans rancune, hein ? »._

En réponse, je lui pris la main et l'embrassai furtivement. Nous avions toute une éternité pour nous y faire. Peut-être toute une éternité pour apprendre à nous aimer et être ensemble.

_« Regarder l'avenir sans baisser les yeux, regarder droit devant. »._


	2. Chapter 2

_**MODIFICATION**_

Résumé : Pour un des facteurs cités dans l'histoire, _Twilight _et toute la saga aurait pu être différents.

_Je croisais son regard ambré… « Alors, essayons ensemble… »._

Disclaimers : Les personnages de _Twilight_ et leur univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à la grande Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire est une alternative au premier tome de cette saga. L'idée en revanche m'appartient. Tout ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction est fortuite. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.

Couples : ExB, ExR, JxA, CxEs

Bon ma première fanfiction postée… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je fait enchaîner les évènements vites car je ne veux pas la faire longue (bah oui je m'y prends maintenant à deux semaines des bacs blancs…). N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews et me dire ce que je dois améliorer !

Les dialogues sont en italiques et le point de vue est indiqué à chaque changement.

____________________________________________________

_Chapitre 1_

Point de vue : Bella Swan

J'ouvris un œil… puis l'autre. La pluie frappait sur ma vitre. Forks et sa pluie sont vraiment insupportables. Dire qu'il y a quelques heures, j'étais au soleil. Je comprends de mieux en mieux ma mère pour avoir quitté Forks. Peu de personne, je suppose, iraient habiter Forks, bourgade isolée et complètement dépeuplée, de leur plein gré. A mon avis, il faudrait être fou !

Je sautai de mon lit et m'habillai les plus sobrement possible, c'est-à-dire, comme d'habitude (donc essentiellement des couleurs sombres). De plus je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer dès la rentrée, même si je savais que je serai sous le feu des projecteurs dès que j'aurai franchi l'enceinte du lycée. Ne pas être au courant de quelque chose à Forks ? Impossible. On a plus de chances à m'apprendre à marcher correctement que de stopper la propagation d'un nouveau ragot à Forks. Tout en sachant que je suis incapable de tenir debout sur une surface plane plus de deux minutes… Et encore !

Je descendis rapidement dans la cuisine (sans manquer de trébucher), et ouvris les placards en quête de nourriture. Rien. Il n'y avait rien à part du pain et du jus d'orange. J'avalai un verre de jus d'orange et retournai dans la salle de bain. Inutile de manger, sachant que j'étais stressée par cette rentrée : je ne voulais pas que ce que j'ai avalé ressorte par une voie orale ! Je me brossai les dents, me passai un rapide coup de peine et attachai une masse informe sur ma tête, aussi appelée cheveux, en queue de cheval.

Puis j'allai dans le salon et laissai un message sur un post-it à Charlie, mon père (je savais que je ne le verrai pas avant ce soir) :

_« Après les cours j'irai faire les courses à Port Angeles, il n'y a vraiment rien à manger ! »_

Je quittai la maison. La route était humide à cause de la pluie de cette nuit, mais comme il ne pleuvait- chose exceptionnel à Forks- je décidai de me au lycée à pieds (dédaignant ma Chevrolet rouge). Malgré ma vitesse moyenne de marche (avec mes chutes comprises), j'arrivai au bahut avec une légère avance. Désireuse de gagner du temps et de rencontrer le moins d'élèves possible, je me rendis derechef à l'intendance. J'étais à peine rentrée dans la petite salle qu'une voix nasillarde m'interpella :

_- Vous devez être Isabella Swan. Non, vous l'êtes_, affirma-t-elle. _Je suis Mme Cope. Venez, approchez, n'ayez pas peur, je ne vais pas vous mordre ! Voici le plain du lycée, votre emploie du temps, votre carnet de correspondance. Tout retard et absences sans justification valable sera sévèrement sanctionné. Pas de fiche de présence car vous avez votre carnet. Vos livres scolaires sont sur cette table, prenez-les. Pour des emprunts à la bibliothèque, allez à la municipale de Forks. Elle fait partie du lycée_.

Et tout ça d'une traite sans respirer. Je la regardai muette de stupeur.

_- Qu'avez-vous ? Allez-y, partez rejoindre votre salle de cours !_

Je m'empressai d'obéir à cette injonction. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon emploi du temps :

_Maths- Chimie- Physique- Biologie avancée._

En d'autres termes, la journée des scientifiques et matheux,… Je sentais que j'allais m'amuser. N'importe quelle fille ou personne qui peine à obtenir la moyenne en maths rêverai d'en avoir deux heures de suite ! Le seul avantage, c'était que je finissais relativement tôt.

La matinée passa vraiment, mais vraiment _très vite._ Est-il utile de préciser mon calvaire en maths ? Oui tellement il était mémorable.

J'étais assise à coté d'une blonde sculpturale mais vraiment parfaite. Rosalie Hale, il me semblait. A côté d'elle, on se sentait toute quiche. Le professeur m'avait regardée entrer d'un air plus que réprobateur. J'avais rougis, pour changer, je m'étais prise les pieds dans un sac et m'étais rattrapée de justesse à une table. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, tout le monde, évidemment, avait ri. Après m'avoir placée, il avait commencé à me poser des questions, dont je ne connaissais pas les réponses. Comme d'habitude. Il avait décidé de s'acharner sur moi : j'étais devenue en quelques minutes _l'exemple parfait à ne pas prendre_, en reprenant ses dires. Puis il avait demandé les réponses à la blonde à côté de moi, qui elle savait tout ! A chaque regard elle me gratifiait d'un regard hautain et un _chouya_ supérieur. Aussi à mentionner que j'avais fait tomber ma trousse, mes stylos, cahiers et livres un bonne dizaine de fois chacun et les ramassai péniblement sous le regard irrité du professeur.

A midi, je m'exilai manger mon pauvre sandwich dans le préau, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et d'une attention impolie.

Arriva l'heure de biologie avancée. Et ce fut le seul, l'unique professeur qui me demanda de me présenter.

_- Bonjour_, avais-je commencé en montant l'estrade, j_e m'appelle Bella… Bella Sw.....Aaaah !!!!_

Paf ! J'étais tombée en montant sur l'estrade. Devant environ 30 élèves. Et je suis retombée par terre en me relevant. J'étais rouge, morte, enterrée de honte. Je ne pouvais, enfin je crois, pas faire pire ! Enfin, je crois tout, reste à voir… L'espoir fait vivre !

Je marchais tête baissée jusqu'à la table où le professeur m'avait accompagnée, en me tenant fermement le bras, de peur que je refasse une chute. Je m'assis, sortis mes affaires et relevai ma tête. Puis le choc… J'avais vu le visage de mon voisin de table. Il était indéniablement beau. Non, magnifique. En fait il n'y avait pas d'adjectifs assez puissants pour décrire sa beauté. Et je rougis violemment, si je pouvais faire plus coloré en matière de rouge.

Il avait des yeux dorés, d'un doré liquide, chaud, une tignasse cuivrée désordonnée ainsi qu'une peau extrêmement pâle mais qui lui allait parfaitement bien.

- _Edward Cullen_, se présenta-t-il

J'eus à peine ouvert la bouche pour lui répondre que plusieurs changements s'opérèrent en lui. D'abord, ses yeux devinrent d'un noir d'encre. Puis différentes expressions : incompréhension, curiosité, tentation, obsession… sauvagerie ?

Mais là, je me rendis de ce qu'il avait exprimé pour moi… De la tentation… Moi, pauvre humaine pâle et fragile sans intérêt, sans beauté, d'une banalité extrême avait tenté un dieu, un Adonis, un Apollon, j'ai nommé Edward Cullen.

Cependant il ne tarda pas à exprimer de la répulsion et du dégoût envers moi. Durant toute l'heure je sentis aussi le regard de mon partenaire de paillasse posé sur moi. Je peinai à suivre le cours correctement. L'heure passait lentement, très lentement. Puis ma libératrice, la sonnerie retentit.

Je me levai d'un bond et ramassai mes affaires et les bourrai dans mon sac. Je n'avait q'un but : fuir cette salle, et ce lycée, auxiliairement. En sortant je vis Rosalie Hale rejoindre Edward Cullen. Evidemment, j'avais été bête : comment deux canon de beauté ne pouvaient-ils pas être ensemble ? Avec une intelligence toute aussi égale à leur physique ? Un dieu et une déesse vont toujours ensemble !pensai-je avec un pincement au cœur.

Je sortis enfin de l'enceinte du lycée pour me rendre sur le parking. Je supposais que beaucoup d'élèves finissaient à la même heure que moi vu que le parking était sous l'emprise d'une marée humaine. Puis je me mis à penser à ce que je devais acheter à Port Angeles en dressant mentalement une liste. Et mince ! Je compris mon erreur de venir à pied au lycée. Pas de voiture. Donc il fallait rentre à la maison chercher la voiture et repartir à P.A. Cela me prendrait du temps, or je ne voulais pas en perdre ; Je me perdais dans mes réflexions du « comment optimiser son temps au maximum » quand quelqu'un me héla. Pas n'importe qui. C'était Rosalie Hale. Je me demandai ce qu'elle me voulait. Je la laissai parler.

- _Bella Swan. Je suppose que tu sais qui je suis. Rosalie Hale. Je suis auxiliairement la petite amie d'Edward Cullen._ Elle reprit d'un ton plus froid et encore plus dédaigneux _: Juste un conseil. Si tu ne veux pas finir ta vie dans un cercueil vidée entièrement de ton sang, éloigne-toi de lui. Ne l'approche pas, ne lui parle pas, ne le touche pas. Il est à moi. __A moi seule__._

Puis elle me tourna le dos et partit rejoindre _son_ Edward Cullen. Un autre pincement au cœur à cause de la justesse de mes déductions. On devrait m'implanter un cerveau qui réfléchit au bon moment. Comme en maths…

_- Hello, moi c'est Alice Cullen !!_

Je sursautai. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que…

- _Je sais tu es Bella Swan ! Tout le monde parle de toi depuis plus de deux semaines. La plupart ont été déçus que tu ne sois pas la californienne hypersociale et souriante ! Oui donc, reprit-elle, je voulais m'excuser du comportement désagréable et impoli de mon frère et de ma… sœur Rose ! Tu veux bien me pardonner ?_

_- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'as rien fait, tu n'y es pour rien en leur comportement._

J'eus à peine fini ma phrase qu'il se mit à pleuvoir. Et re-mince !! Je n'avais pris ni parapluie ni parka… Je commençai à me lamenter :

- _Et mince !!! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur la région la plus pluvieuse des U.S.A. ? En plus faut que j'aille faire des courses à P.A., je dois rentrer à pied parce j'ai pas voulu prendre ma voiture. En plus le temps m'a joué un tour, je pris ni parka ni parapluie !!! Ahhh… Mais…_

_- Oooh… Toi aussi tu vas à P.A. !!!s'exclama Alice en sautillant et tapant des mains. Moi aussi j'y vais. O fera des courses et du shopping ensemble tu verras on s'amuseras bien !! Et ça pardonnera le comportement insultant de ma famille !! _

_- Alice, je dois rentrer tôt chez moi, voulant éviter à tout prix la séance shopping_. En quelques secondes, je dressai son portrait : petit lutin en état de surexcitation permanent branché sur un secteur de plus de 10000Volts (sans exagérer) et fan de shopping ! Elle restait tout de même quelqu'un d'attrayant et sympathique.

- _Tiens_, dit-elle en me tendant derechef un téléphone portable. _Appelle ton père !_

J'acceptai à contrecœur, n'ayant aucune envie de protester pour me fatiguer. Mon père ? Elle savait… J'oubliais qu'on était à Forks, et que tout le monde savait tout sur tout le monde. Je tombai sur le répondeur et je laissai une message : _Je vais les courses et en même temps du shopping avec Alice, une amie. Je rentrerai alors plus tard que prévu. Biz. _

Puis elle m'arracha le portable des mains et composa un numéro :

_- Salut Em, passe-moi Jazz, s'il-te-plait ! Ca va bien Jazz ? Je te manque pas trop j'espère… Je vais à P.A. faire du shopping avec ma nouvelle meilleure amie Bella !!!s'écria-t-elle d'une voie qui frôlait l'hystérie. Je te la présenterai un jour ! Elle est A-DO-RA-BLE !!! Oui donc on prends ma voiture et tu rentres avec Ed et Rose… Je t'embrasse !!!_

Sans le laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit elle m'entraîna dans sa voiture, une Audi jaune canari.

_- Pour prévenir Jasper Hale, mon petit copain_, me renseigna-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Elle me jaugea sévèrement et rajouta : _Je vais refaire entièrement ta garde-robe et te trouvai un petit-ami !!!_

Elle démarra au quart de tour…

____________________________________________________

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu^^ ! Après ce chapitre, les enchaînements vont se produire assez vites, même très je trouve (mais à ce niveau là, tout est relatif). Pour les fans de Rosalie, je suis désolée mais je voulais, au premier abord, une certaine froideur et dureté dans sa relation avec Bella. Même si je l'aime bien. Mais ça s'arrangera dans les prochains chapitres !!!

Merci de m'avoir lue (pour les éventuels lecteurs/lectrices)


	3. Chapter 3

_**MODIFICATION**_

Résumé : Pour un des facteurs cités dans l'histoire, _Twilight _et toute la saga aurait pu être différents.

_Je croisais son regard ambré… « Alors, essayons ensemble… »._

Disclaimers : Les personnages de _Twilight_ et leur univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à la grande Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire est une alternative au premier tome de cette saga. L'idée en revanche m'appartient. Tout ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction est fortuite. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.

Couples : ExB, ExR, JxA, CxEs

Bon ma première fanfiction postée… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je fait enchaîner les évènements vites car je ne veux pas la faire longue. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews et me dire ce que je dois améliorer !

Les dialogues sont en italiques et le point de vue est indiqué à chaque changement.

Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour ceux qui m'envoient leurs reviews et aussi pour ceux qui ont le courage de me lire (les profs de français ne l'ont pas, eux) ! Cela me donne vraiment envie de continuer et poster mon histoire jusqu'au bout.

Un autre mot à Fande0601 : Je ne pense pas qu'on peut se justifier en disant qu'une histoire nous plait ou non parce qu'un personnage que l'on apprécie pas a un rôle dégradant (et vice-versa). Une histoire s'apprécie pour ce qu'elle est et non pour le rôle des personnages. (On peut toujours inverser les rôles sans modifier totalement l'intrigue). J'espère ne pas t'avoir blessé en exprimant mon point de vue. Et peut-être qu'après avoir lu ça, tu apprécieras mon histoire telle qu'elle est ou tout simplement, tu ne l'aimeras pas.

____________________________________________________

_Chapitre __2_

Point de vue: Alice Cullen

Du point de vue d'un humain, je démarrai en trombe. C'est sûrement ce que pensait Bella, vu sa tête effarée. Je commençai à lui parlai mode, boutiques, vêtements, et tout et tout mais j'avais rapidement compris qu'elle ne m'écoutait plus, enfin, pas du tout. Histoire d'être un peu clémente avec elle, je mis la radio et commençais à chanter quand les paroles de la chanson. Mais comme personne ne résiste à moi, la grande Alice Cullen et sa bonne humeur, elle se mit à chanter aussi. Bah voilà quand elle veut ! Le trajet dura encore quelques minutes et nous arrivâmes à Port Angeles. J'enlevais le contact quand une vision me surprit : les représailles familiales (enfin de Rose et d'Ed sur ma sortie avec Bella.)

Edward : _Alice, tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas nous lier d'amitié avec les humains !_

Rose : _Je suis d'accord ! Puis je ne veux pas que cette l'approche !_

Pfff ! Ce que vous voulez en fait, c'est de ne pas être triste en perdant un ami humain ! Mais bon, s'ils veulent rester cloîtrés dans leur monde soi-disant idyllique… Et 10 contre que Rose est jalouse de l'obsession d'Ed chez cette fille (car son odeur et tout le tralala l'attirent !). Peut-être aussi qu'elle veut qu'elle vive sa vie d'humaine sans embûche vampirique.

Edward : _Je t'entends Alice !!!, et d'abord je ne suis ni attiré ni obsé_…

Et je quitte la pièce. Quand j'entre dans l'autre pièce, il fallait que je tombe sur le reste de la famille. De toute façon Jasper me soutiendra vu que c'est mon mari (en fait il a pas le choix). Esmé est la première à parler.

_- Je suis contente que tu t'ouvres aux autres, mon enfant !_

_- Fait tout de même attention à ce que l'on ne découvre pas notre nature_, rajouta Carlisle.

- _Si tu veux arrêter de la fréquenter, tu le peux toujours_, dit Emmett

_- Fait comme tu le sens… De toute façon, je ne suis pas en mesure de protester contre toi_, précisa Jasper.

Dans cette famille, les hommes n'ont quasiment aucun pouvoir de décision sur leur femme, s'ils ne veulent pas souffrir, ou pire, faire chambre à part. Sauf quand il s'agit de combat et tout ce qui est attrait à une activité bien virile (le football américain, la boxe, etc.). Et là-dessus, les paris y vont !

Ma vision s'arrêta et mon esprit regagna mon corps… Ça fait joli comme tournure de phrase, ça ! Alice Cullen, futur poète… Nan, c'est trop studieux ! Bella ne sembla pas remarquer mon « absence », trop occupée à démêler sa ceinture de sécurité autour d'elle. Je fus prise d'un fou rire en voyant un spectacle aussi comique. Enfin, elle était humaine et avait une voiture ! Donc elle savait mettre et enlever une ceinture de sécurité, non ? En principe, oui…

_- Laisse-moi t'aider_, dis-je.

Elle rougit, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, et me remercia pendant que je la libérai. Cette fille était vraiment amusante. Et puis le jour de son arrivée, j'ai eu la vision que nous serions les meilleures amies. Cette vision, je l'ai évidemment cachée à mon cher télépathe de frère. Nous entrâmes dans le supermarché après quelques minutes de marche humaine. Apparemment gênée par le silence, elle s'enquit :

_- Alice… ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je voulais savoir… Quel est ton plat préféré ?_

_- C'est le san… Non, excuse-moi, c'est __la__ sangria_ ! C'était moins une ! Fais plus attention à ce que tu dit Alice !, me fustigeai-je. J'espérai qu'elle ne fasse pas la différence entre boisson préférée et plat préféré ! D'après ce que j'avais pu observer, les humains ne faisaient pas trop la différence.

- _Tu viendras à la maison en prendre en jour ! Ma mère m'a appris à en faire !_sourit-elle

- _Oh non, tu ne dois pas te donner cette peine pour moi ! _Dire un truc du genre ça ressemble beaucoup à Bella. Sauf que c'est moi, Alice qui parle._ Mais toi, oui toi, tu viendras manger à la maison ! Ma mère Esmé est vrai cordon bleu ! Et ne te défile pas sur ce coup-ci !_

Elle finit ses courses dans son supermarché où on ne peut même pas trouver un habit de bonne qualité et on chargea le tout dans ma voiture.

_- Bon maintenant, le véritable shopping_, m'exclamai-je.

Je la traînai dans une boutique où j'avais vu plein de beaux vêtements pour elle ! Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su ce qui lui irait ! Comme pour tout le monde. Soit dit en passant, il y a plein de filles à Forks qui se veulent modernes et féminines mais qui ne savent même pas accorder leurs couleurs ! Une fois dans le magasin, je la jaugeai du regard et criai en sautillant :

_- Tu vas voir, j'ai vu plein d'habits sympas pour toi !!! Il y a une robe bleue qui t'irait parfaitement ! Le bleu est une couleur qui te va très bien. Et puis, cette robe pour te mettre en valeur car sa coupe est faite pour toi_ ! Je lui montrai du doigt l'objet convoité_. C'est mieux que le jeans complètement délavé que tu portes actuellement ! Je lui jetai un regard réprobateur. Ensuite je te ferai ce pantalon blanc, ce top mauve et ce débardeur rouge puis la jupe plissée noire,_ dis-je en prenant dans mes bras les vêtements que je citai au fur et à mesure. _Aussi tu devrais prendre ces chaussures…_

- _Alice, je n'ai pas l'argent pour…_

_- Moi je l'ai ! J'en ai assez pour refaire toute ta garde-robe en entier… Si tu en as vraiment une car sinon je te la compose en personne !_

_- Je ne peux pas… Je ne pourrai ni te rembourser, ni te revaloir ce que tu m'as acheté…_

_- Alala, les excuses à la Bella ! Tu es mon amie alors…_

_- On se connaît à peine !_

_- Dans ce cas, on prend ça comme un gage d'amitié !!! Tu me refuses comme amie, tu ne prends pas ces vêtements et je ne te raccompagne pas chez toi, tu te débrouilles en faisant du stop. Tu acceptes et chacune de nous deux est contente : je t'achète tes vêtements et tu rentres chez toi avec un petit cadeau ! Bella, ce que j'ai dit est non négociable, c'est une condition sine qua non._

Forcée par les évènements, Bella abdiqua. Voilà, personne, mais vraiment personne, ne peut résister à moi, Alice Cullen Hale ! Après avoir payé le tout sous les faibles protestations de Bella, nous rejoignîmes la voiture. Je bourrai tous les habits sur les banquettes arrière, à cause de notre mauvaise volonté d'ouvrir le coffre. Même vampire, on restait paresseux bien que l'on ait une éternité. Que vouliez-vous ? Je n'étais qu'hyperactive que quand les sujets étaient intéressants ! Et ranger les achats n'était pas ce que je préférais. D'habitude, c'était Jasper, Emmett et Edward qui s'en chargeaient. Ils se débrouillaient très bien !

Je mis le contact et allumai la radio. Si ça nous occupait durant le trajet… Moi je ne suis jamais à court de sujet de discussion mais Bella n'était pas très expansive. Je m'autorisai à conduire légèrement plus rapidement (130km/h), car j'avais de bons réflexes et puis conduire comme une limace ne m'intéressait. Ça faisait moins humain dans un sens mais déjà avoir une voiture faisait plus humain.

Tout se passait pour le mieux, nous chantions gaiement, nous riions sur nos fausses notes, faisions des caricatures des chanteurs (j'évitai quand même de mimer). D'un coup je n'entendis plus la musique. Je grommelai, un vampire sourd ?! On aura tout vu ! Je restai perturbé car je ne voyais pas avec quoi cela pouvait rimer. Ensuite ce fut ma vue qui ce brouilla… Oh non, j'étais perdue… Je ne voyais pas ce qui se passait, je n'avais rien vu ! J'espérais que je n'allais pas devenir comme Helen Keller !!! Ce serait l'horreur même si j'aurai une éternité pour m'y faire ! Enfin (j'espérais), je ne sentais plus le monde environnant, c'est-à-dire, le toucher et l'odorat… A cette différence près, je ne serai pas comme Helen Keller…

La vue revint. Mais je n'étais plus dans ma voiture. Alors, j'avais une vision qui se produirait inéluctablement.

Bella ensanglantée, puis Bella vampire. Jasper et Carlisle qui parlaient de départ. Quitter Forks dans moins de deux jours. Aller à mon enterrement… Celui d'Alice Cullen Hale. Les gros titres sur les journaux régionaux : Une bête sauvage dangereuse en liberté… Puis Bella assoiffée, Jasper qui essaye vainement de la retenir. Carlisle et Esmé qui tentent désespérément de la retenir… Puis Bella effondrée, Bella qui souffre avec Emmett… Emmett ? Emmett qui l'aidera et la soutiendra : « _Cette épreuve, nous la traverserons ensemble, Bella_. ». Quelle épreuve ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Les sens me revenaient au fur et à mesure. Le paysage et le décor étaient plus précis. Mais je m'obstinais, j'essayais de faire le lien entre les fragments de mes visions.

Puis des doigts chauds exercèrent une mince pression sur mon bras et, un hurlement terrifié et strident me ramena sur terre. Bella. C'était elle. Je relevai la tête et regardait devant moi. Un rocher. Mes réflexes de vampire n'y pourraient rien. L'accident était inévitable. Tout ce passait au ralenti pour moi. La voiture s'enfonçait dans le rocher et se brisait sous le choc. Je sortis de la voiture. J'hurlai.

_- Bella… Oh mon Dieu… Bella… Pourvu… Qu'elle soit encore en vie !!!!!!!!_

Je sentis la violente et tentante odeur du sang. Et de faibles battements de cœur. En vie, elle l'était. Je l'extirpai tant bien que mal de la voiture. Je l'allongeai sur le sol. Elle perdait trop de sang. Elle ne survivrai pas sauf si… J'espérais être assez forte pour cela.

Une seule solution.

La mordre.

____________________________________________________

Voilà, fin du chapitre 2. ^^. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Je ne suis pas sure de poster le chapitre 3 dans moins de 2/3 jours. Tout dépend de ma vitesse d'écriture et du planning familial.


	4. Chapter 4

_**MODIFICATION**_

Résumé : Pour un des facteurs cités dans l'histoire, _Twilight _et toute la saga aurait pu être différents.

_Je croisais son regard ambré… « Alors, essayons ensemble… »._

Disclaimers : Les personnages de _Twilight_ et leur univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à la grande Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire est une alternative au premier tome de cette saga. L'idée en revanche m'appartient. Tout ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction est fortuite. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.

Couples : ExB, ExR, JxA, CxEs

Bon ma première fanfiction postée… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je fais enchaîner les évènements vites car je ne veux pas la faire longue. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews et me dire ce que je dois améliorer !

Les dialogues sont en italiques et le point de vue est indiqué à chaque changement.

Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour ceux qui m'envoient leurs reviews et aussi pour ceux qui ont le courage de me lire (les profs de français ne l'ont pas, eux) ! Cela me donne vraiment envie de continuer et poster mon histoire jusqu'au bout.

____________________________________________________

_Chapitre 3_

Point de vue: Jasper Hale

Je faisais une partie de bataille navale contre Edward. C'était très rare que quelqu'un veuille jouer à un jeu de société ou réflexion contre Edward (surtout quand il s'agit des dames et des échecs). Il aimait abuser de son pouvoir dans ces moments-là.

_- Je n'abuse pas ! C'est vous qui criez ce que vous allez jouer !_ protesta-t-il.

_- Maintenant c'est nous qui n'avons plus le droit de réfléchir ?_

Edward ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Emmett rentra dans la pièce avec sa délicatesse habituelle. Rosalie pénétra dans le salon à son tour.

- _Qui gagne ?_ demanda Emmett.

- _Edward évidemment !_ s'exclama Rosalie.

Ça c'est même pas vrai. Elle doit dire ça parce qu'elle est avec Edward. De toute façon j'ai été un soldat donc mes tactiques peuvent toujours servir.

_- Sauf qu'ici c'est un jeu !_ ricana Edward_. Puis honnêtement, tu crois vraiment que tes souvenirs humains sont restés nets ? _

_- Et mes premières années vampiriques ? Je me souviens très bien des plans que j'ai conçus pendant ! Donc logiquement, je devrai gagner._

_- Sauf que je lis dans les pensées !_

Il en avait des bonnes lui ! Il avait qu'à éviter !

Bon, bon, bon. C'était bien beau tout ça mais fallait que je pense sérieusement à bouger et détruire Edward ! S'il utilisait son pouvoir, je pouvais utiliser le mien, non ?

_- T'as pas le pouvoir adéquat !_ se moqua mon frère.

_- Oh tu sais, je peux de te donner envie de révéler la position de tes bateaux et prochains coups !_ lui susurrai-je. _Tu veux essayer, Eddie ? _

_- Nope !_

_- Je prends ça comme un oui._

Je m'apprêtai à soumettre Ed à mes volontés quand…

_- Téléphone !_ hurla Emmett.

C'était moi. La seule personne qui puisse m'appeler en ce moment était Alice.

_- Lili ? Est-ce que…_

_- Tu es seul ?_

_- Non._

Je m'isolai.

_- Aide-moi_, me supplia-t-elle.

- _Comment ?_

-_ Ne préviens personne, sauf Carlisle. Vous êtes les deux qui puissent vraiment m'aider !_ Elle gémit. _Quand tu viendras, bloque ta respiration. J'ai confiance en toi…_

- _Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se…_

_- Sur la route qui mène Forks à Port Angeles. Fais vite, il n'y a personne qui y passe pour l'instant._

La tension était palpable. Réciter… Les verbes irréguliers en français ! Fichu Edward !

Même si elle n'avait pas de problème apparent pour parler, je sentais qu'elle était en état de choc, voire traumatisée. Sa voix avait des accents coupables et désolés.

- _J'ai… Bella… Un accident très grave… Je l'ai… Rejoins-moi ! N'oublie pas de ne surtout pas respirer… Beaucoup de sang !_

Je raccrochai. J'appelai Carlisle en sortant précipitamment de la villa, (s'en était une pour moi, mais pas pour les autres… Juste une maison).

_- Carlisle, Alice a un problème et elle panique. Je n'en sais pas plus… J'arrive te chercher tout de suite. Oui, si elle panique c'est que c'est important… Oui, c'est déjà arrivé. Je suis là dans deux minutes. À tout de suite._

Je démarrai en trombe. J'espérai du plus profond de mon cœur qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave. Je ne pensai pas qu'elle eût à se battre contre des vampires. Sinon, elle m'aurait dit de venir m'amuser- en plus je lui avais appris les bases du combat. Et elle ne m'aurait pas dit de ne pas respirer. Puis selon elle, il y avait beaucoup de sang. Un accident avec Bella, et elles étaient sur la route. Bref, un accident de voiture et Bella saignait. C'est ce que j'en déduisais. Alice ne l'aurait jamais laissée conduire. Nature de vampire oblige. Pour qu'Alice ait un accident… Une vision… Comme quand elle voyait le reste des Cullen ? Je me souvenais qu'elle perdait conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Comme si elle perdait tous ses sens. Ou bien quelque chose qui aurait retenu son attention, ou une vision qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas.

Je fonçais et me « garai »… Enfin, je freinai et Carlisle arriva en courant à vitesse humaine.

- _Ça fait 1minute 57 !_

_- On est pressé !_

Il acquiesça, comprenant que sa tentative d'humour n'avait pas marché. En réalité c'était plus mon rôle de le faire que lui, mais il était arrivé quelque chose à Alice, et j'avais l'esprit ailleurs.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passa_, s'enquit Carlisle.

_- Selon elle, on est les deux seuls à pouvoir l'aider… Aurait-elle peur de représailles ? Sûrement. Il y aurait beaucoup de sang et un accident sur la route qui mène à Forks. Je suis sûr qu'Alice a eu un accident de voiture et que Bella est gravement blessée. Reste à voir la quantité de sang perdue…_

_- Tu pourras tenir ?_

_- Alice m'a dit qu'elle avait confiance en moi… Vous seriez capable à vous deux me retenir. Ensuite, je retiendrai ma respiration. Fondamentalement, nous n'avons pas besoin d'oxygène, et puis j'y suis habitué. Ça m'est arrivé de le faire pendant mes premières années… Puis, il m'est arrivé comme ça de transformer des humains… Mais je ne pourrai plus y arriver avec ce régime… Du moins pas avant un bon bout de temps ! J'espère que je n'aurai pas à le faire de toute façon… C'est déjà suffisamment douloureux de les mordre, mais rester avec eux pendant leur transformation… C'est…_

Je grimaçai. Je me souvenais encore des corps en mutation, empilés les uns sur les autres, les surveillant. L'expérience était très douloureuse. Le but de Maria : maîtriser complètement mon pouvoir. Elle était tellement obsédée par la domination, le pouvoir et l'envie d'être crainte…

Nous arrivions. Disons que l'accident ne pouvait pas se manquer : une voiture à moitié éclatée jaune canari, en plein dans un rocher, en général, ça se remarque. Je bloquai instantanément ma respiration. Une mare de sang bien… rouge coulait sur la chaussée. Je fermai les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Je sentais de l'inquiétude émanant de Carlisle.

_- Gare-toi correctement cette fois-ci._

J'acquiesçais. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'inhaler de l'air chargé en sang humain. J'arrêtai la voiture. Nous descendîmes précipitamment. Alice surgit de derrière le rocher, paniquée. Elle se jeta sur nous.

_- Elle perdait trop de sang ! Je l'ai mordue… Je voulais pas qu'elle meure… Je t'assure Carlisle… Non… Viens voir !_

_- Calme-toi Alice. Si tu gardes ton sang-froid, tout ce passera mieux que tu ne penses._

_- Jasper_, dit-elle en s'adressant à moi_. Je suis désolée de te mêler à ça… Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais…Il a des choses dont je ne peux demander de l'aide qu'à toi et Carlisle… Vous êtes les personnes en lesquelles j'ai le plus confiance…_

Je hochai de la tête et lui envoyai des ondes de calme.

_- Je m'occupe de faire disparaître la voiture et tout ce qu'il ya de gênant. Il vaut mieux vous faire passer pour mortes dans un accident de voiture qui aurait brûlé. Plus de preuves, une disparition subite plausible. On partira dans quelques jours pour reconstruire une nouvelle vie autre part… Il vaut mieux partir demain, pendant sa transformation, comme ça nous n'aurons pas à la retenir de boire du sang. Elle sera inconsciente et nous la retiendrons de crier. Si elle a suffisamment de volonté._

Je n'avais toujours pas respiré. Je repris :

_- Alice expliquera l'histoire. Je m'occupe de la voiture et de la faire brûler et tout ce qui va avec. Ensuite nous rentrerons discrètement. Il faut annoncer la nouvelle doucement au reste de la famille, Rose et Ed auront du mal à l'accepter. Allez-vous occuper de…Bella ?_

Tous ce que je faisais, c'est presque uniquement pour Alice. Rien ne me rendait plus heureux que de la voir souriante et rayonnante… Heureuse tout simplement. La voir dans un état de détresse me rendait fou. Pour l'instant, je résistais encore au sang mais je craquerai dans quelques temps : je le sentais.

Je m'empressai de détruire la voiture. Et tout le contenu, les habits et achats de nourriture compris. Je sortis de ma poche un briquet – on n'était jamais trop prudent… Des vampires menaçant dans le coin et si ça dégénérait… Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ! Le feu avait pris, pile poil où la flamme touchait l'essence. Je m'éloignai rapidement… Vous voyiez beaucoup de vampires à l'aise près d'un feu ? L'accident de voiture ayant pris feu était crédible, même si on pouvait peaufiner des détails. Sauf que là ce n'était pas pour un jeu comme les autres fois, c'était une urgence.

Je rejoignis Carlisle et Alice, qui s'étaient juste déplacés derrière le rocher. La jeune fille, Bella, était couverte de sang. Alice avait raison dans ces cas-là, il valait mieux la transformer. Ça lui évitait une « mort » certaine.

À ce moment-là, j'avais omis l'ampleur de ce simple geste. Inhaler de l'air. Respirer. C'était la fin. Aussi bien pour elle que pour moi. La tête me tourna brièvement. Mes sens olfactifs reprirent de plus belle, comme décuplés. Il y avait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cela. Fruité, sucré mais légèrement acidulé ; d'un rouge vif, pas opaque, son odeur… Exquise ! Rien qu'à la vue, ce sang ne pouvait être que bon. C'est comme un vin de luxe dont on ne pourrait y goûter une seule fois… Il fallait que je le boive. L'odeur, la vue, ce sang. Je le voulais pour moi. Il était délicieux, j'en étais persuadé ! Sans faire plus attention à ce qui m'entourait, je me jetai sur la personne d'où provenait le sang. J'étais cruel, j'étais assoiffé. Plus rien ne comptait, à part boire ce délicieux nectar. Une masse puis une autre vinrent me bloquer. Pourquoi ? Ce sang était à moi, ils n'avaient pas le droit. Je me débattis vainement. Je savais pertinemment bien que dans la position dans laquelle ils m'avaient bloqué, je ne pouvais rien, mais absolument rien faire. Des sentiments diffus se mêlèrent aux miens : peur, affolement, envie, résistance, soif… Eux aussi avaient soif. Cela renforça mon excitation et mon envie de boire son sang.

_- Jasper !!! Non !!! S'il-te-plait, non !!!_ Une voix féminine, affolée, paniquée et apeurée.

_- Jasper, souviens-toi. Tu es mon fils, tu as une femme Alice, tes frères et sœur Edward, Emmett et Rose, tu as une mère Esmé. Tu ne dois pas. Tes efforts ne doivent être vains. Tu dois persévérer, tu en es capable. Souviens-toi de tes efforts pour protéger la vie humaine, ton dégoût pour tes précédents meurtres. Tu es fort et tu es capable de continuer, et ne plus être influencé pas le sang humain._

**Souviens-toi**… Je suis Jasper. Jasper Whithlock Hale. Avec une famille de vampires végétariens qui m'aiment pour ce que je suis, et pas pour ce que j'avais fait. Les images défilaient devant mes yeux, comme un film.

Je ne devais pas. Je n'étais plus. Je faisais violence contre moi-même. Ne pas faillir, ne pas décevoir, ne plus être dégoûté de soi-même. Aimer. C'est ce verbe et cette sensation qui m'avaient tiré de ma torpeur d'autrefois. Je ne devais pas y retomber. J'avais fait et je continuais de faire des efforts. Mon corps, ma gorge, ma condition de vampire réclamaient ce sang. Mon esprit, mon âme ne voulaient plus ça. Ne plus tomber.

_- Je rentre. Je chasserai sur le chemin._

Je m'enfuyais. Je courais à perdre haleine – les humains et leurs expressions, j'vous jure… En quelques secondes, j'étais devant la villa blanche. Je ressentais leurs émotions : Esmé était inquiète pour nous, les autres étaient curieux et intrigués. Je ne voulais pas voir leur regard posé sur moi. J'avais trop honte de ce que j'avais fait pour affronter leurs jugements. J'avais failli… Après tant d'années, pour oublier et m'améliorer. Je ne pouvais décidément pas y aller. Je la contournai et arrivai devant la fenêtre du bureau de Carlisle, celle qui donnait sur le jardin. Je sautai sur le balcon et rentrai dans la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte.

Je me rendis compte de mon erreur : je n'aurais pas dû fuir, ils avaient besoin de moi. Si Rose et Edward – qui avaient détesté être transformé – l'apprenaient, aucun doute qu'ils seraient furieux. Ils se déchaîneraient sur Alice, en la rendant fautive. Je pris mon téléphone et appelai Carlisle :

_- Allo ? Carlisle, c'est encore moi. Il faut qu'Alice porte Bella à la maison et rentre directement par la fenêtre de ton bureau. Tu rentres en voiture. Tant pis, pour l'odeur du sang. Imagine un peu Edward et Rose quand ils l'apprendront… Cachez vos pensées. Non, on ne fera que retarder leur colère._

Je raccrochai et finis par soupirer. Cette histoire, elle allait me rendre fou. Elle me tourmentait et je n'en savais pas la cause exacte. C'étaient ces intuitions qui vous disent que ce qui se passera n'apportera rien de bon. J'envisageai une grande tristesse. Je m'interdisais toute autre pensée, comme la dislocation de la famille. Jasper, bon sang, arrête de penser à des choses négatives… Si jamais cela menaçait d'arriver (ou se confirmait) je ferai tout pour l'en empêcher. Cette famille était mon seul refuge.

_- Jasper ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?_

Je sursautai.

_- Alice… Je ne t'avais pas entendue. Pose Bella sur le canapé. Où est Carlisle ? Je n'ai pas entendu sa voiture…_

_- Il a appelé Esmé pour la mettre au courant. Il a assuré qu'elle serait d'un bon soutien. Je n'en doute pas un seul instant_, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire forcé_. Carlisle est parti apprendre la mort de Bella à Charlie. J'ai vu qu'il ne se laisserait pas abattre. _

Malgré ses sourires qui se voulaient rassurants, je décelais en elle l'appréhension, la tristesse et la culpabilité. Je la pris dans mes bras et la berçai doucement.

_- Tout va bien se passer. Je suis là._

_- Ta présence peut être rassurante, mais elle ne peut pas toujours empêcher les évènements désagréables de se produire._

_- Je t'aime. Cela suffira pour que tout se passe bien._

_- Moi aussi._

_**[…]**_

Carlisle prit la parole :

_- Charlie a l'air fort. Il organisera les funérailles de Bella à Phœnix car elle aimait bien cette ville. Il partira dans quelques jours pour annoncer la triste nouvelle à son ex-femme. Nous aussi devrions partir, mais…_

_- J'ai déjà tout organisé sans votre avis, avouai-je d'un air dépité. Emmett, Esmé, Alice, Bella, toi et moi partons demain. Si nous partons pendant la phase la moins difficile de sa transformation, on peut s'en occuper. Je pourrai l'apaiser dans une moindre mesure. Puis, nous n'aurons pas à nous battre pour l'empêcher de boire le sang d'un humain. J'ai pris les billets d'avions pour l'Irlande. Nous atterrirons à Galway. Nous irons dans un petit village nommé Carraig Na Greine*. Carlisle, peux-tu t'arranger pour acheter une maison et réserver un taxi ? Alice et Esmé, pouvez-vous préparer les bagages ? Informez Rose, Edward et Emmett, s'il vous plait. Ed et Rosalie partiront après nous, quand ils auront fini de fermer la maison et de terminer le déménagement express. Je vais de ce pas voir pour qu'il change nos papiers. Je les aurai immédiatement. Je vais faire pression._

J'embrassai Alice sur la joue et quittai la maison.

____________________________________________________

* La ville de Caraig Na Greine existe vraiment. En tout cas, c'est suffisamment perdu dans l'Irlande pour que l'on ne sache pas combien il y a d'habitants. Mes recherches n'ont rien donné. Sauf si quelqu'un a des informations^^ !

J'ai été très longue à poster, je suis désolée… Cependant, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres ! (Bon OK, cette excuse est bidon et utilisée des milliers de fois). J'essayerai de m'améliorer dans ma rapidité de taper à l'ordinateur, (mais environ dix minutes par jour pour la taper… C'est pas pratique !).

En écrivant ce chapitre, plein de petits détails ont changé ! Je ne m'en étais rendu compte qu'en le relisant. Ce n'est pas mon préféré (parmi ceux que j'ai écrit j'en ai pas) mais j'espère pouvoir en poster un rapidement ! Aussi, je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe !

Prochain chapitre : Point de Vue d'Esmé. J'aime bien alterner les PoV ! A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

_**MODIFICATION**_

Résumé : Pour un des facteurs cités dans l'histoire, _Twilight _et toute la saga aurait pu être différents.

_Je croisais son regard ambré… « Alors, essayons ensemble… »._

Disclaimers : Les personnages de _Twilight_ et leur univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à la grande Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire est une alternative au premier tome de cette saga. L'idée en revanche m'appartient. Tout ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction est fortuite. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.

Couples : ExB, ExR, JxA, CxEs

Bon ma première fanfiction postée… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je fais enchaîner les évènements vites car je ne veux pas la faire longue. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews et me dire ce que je dois améliorer !

Les dialogues sont en italiques et le point de vue est indiqué à chaque changement.

Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour ceux qui m'envoient leurs reviews et aussi pour ceux qui ont le courage de me lire (les profs de français ne l'ont pas, eux) ! Cela me donne vraiment envie de continuer et poster mon histoire jusqu'au bout.

Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai oublié quelques mots, et j'en suis désolée.

____________________________________________________

_Chapitre 4_

Point de vue: Esmé Cullen

Carlisle nous avait tous appelé. On s'était réunis dans le salon.

Carlisle prit la parole :

_- Charlie a l'air fort. Il organisera les funérailles de Bella à Phœnix car elle aimait bien cette ville. Il partira dans quelques jours pour annoncer la triste nouvelle à son ex-femme. Nous aussi devrions partir, mais…_

- _J'ai déjà tout organisé sans votre avis,_ avoua Jasper d'un air dépité_. Emmett, Esmé, Alice, Bella, toi et moi partons demain. Si nous partons pendant la phase la moins difficile de sa transformation, on peut s'en occuper. Je pourrai l'apaiser dans une moindre mesure. Puis, nous n'aurons pas à nous battre pour l'empêcher de boire le sang d'un humain. J'ai pris les billets d'avions pour l'Irlande. Nous atterrirons à Galway. Nous irons dans un petit village nommé Carraig Na Greine*. Carlisle, peux-tu t'arranger pour acheter une maison et réserver un taxi ? Alice et Esmé, pouvez-vous préparer les bagages ? Informez Rose, Edward et Emmett, s'il vous plait. Ed et Rosalie partiront après nous, quand ils auront fini de fermer la maison et de terminer le déménagement express. Je vais de ce pas voir pour qu'il change nos papiers. Je les aurai immédiatement. Je vais faire pression_.

Il embrassa Alice sur la joue et quitta la maison. Ce couple était formidable : Jasper faisait tout pour qu'Alice ne manque de rien. Puis il aidait beaucoup à garder la famille intacte. En 'situation de crise', il était d'une aide inestimable.

Nous suivîmes les ordres de mon fils. Il aime bien les questions rhétoriques !

La réalité me revint rapidement : Bella, la jeune femme, en pleine transformation. J'étais triste pour elle. Je ferai tout pour qu'elle s'adapte le mieux à sa nouvelle condition. Cette période va sans doute être la plus dure de toute son existence. Elle réalisera ce qu'elle est devenue, se dégoûtera d'elle-même. Elle aura besoin d'un soutien sans précédent. Puis, elle se rendra compte du peu de souvenirs humains qu'elle aura conservés. Elle se maudira de ne plus se souvenir de son ancienne existence, de ce qui aurait été important pour elle. Son réveil ne sera fondé sur rien, si ce n'est l'envie de meurtres. Les personnes heureuses avant leur transformation sont celles qui ont le plus de mal à s'adapter à leur nouvelle condition.

Il me semblait que Jasper était un homme fier et courageux, heureux de servir sa patrie avant de devenir un vampire. Cela avait détruit ses principes moraux et ses convictions.

Carlisle n'avait plus son père, Edward avait vu ses parents mourir, Rosalie avait réalisé que personne ne lui portait un soupçon d'affection, j'avais perdu mon enfant – ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde. Alice ne se souvenait en rien de sa vie d'humaine. Rien à regretter. Elle ne se dira jamais « j'ai tout perdu, il ne me reste rien, alors vampire ou non… »

Je pensais que Emmett était un homme heureux et jovial. En même temps, Jasper m'a assuré que quelque chose d'autre le tourmentait. Quelque chose de bien plus douloureux que sa transformation. C'était tout ce que je savais. Je n'avais pas essayé d'aller en savoir plus. Je ne voulais m'immiscer dans la vie privée de mes enfants. Mais depuis l'arrivée à Forks, la famille n'avait jamais été aussi peu unie. Et je ne voulais pas les forcer à l'être, ça ne ferait que renforcer le fossé qui s'était creusé entre nous.

Je me demandais si Jasper avait pu aider Emmett dans son problème. Le petit dernier, comme je me plaisais à l'appeler, était sans doute le plus compréhensif de la famille. Ressentir tout, ça…aide. On ne peut pas vraiment le mentir, sauf s'il y a préméditation et envie de faire un énorme semblant. Mais les impulsions sentimentales du moment ne peuvent pas se deviner.

Être vampire avait quand même certains avantages pratiques non négligeables. En effet, on pouvait se permettre d'avoir la tête ailleurs tout en faisant autre chose. Avec une habilité que l'on arrivait à qualifier de déconcertante. Ce qui faisait que les valises étaient en autres prêtes : nous avions amenés peu de vêtements pour le voyage – à raison de deux à trois tenues par personnes pour au maximum une semaine. J'avais précisé à Alice d'être très raisonnable et peu excessive. Sinon, privée de shopping et d'argent de poche. Cette menace avait toujours marché sur elle. Nous rachèterions tout, c'est-à-dire, vêtements, meubles là-bas. Ce n'était pas l'argent qui nous manquait. Nous avions fait tellement d'études et de métiers différents que nous en aurions assez pour construire deux écoles dans chaque ville française. Par contre, je tenais à ramener les tableaux de Carlisle, les miens et les livres. C'était ce qui primait pour moi.

J'avais passé une bonne heure au téléphone à régler l'arrivée à l'aéroport, les taxis, les déménageurs… Toujours, dans les cas de départs urgents injustifiés, c'était la même chose. Cela pouvait devenir usant. Heureusement que le corps tenait ! Mais imaginer avoir Rose, Ed, Em et Jazz comme enfants en étant humain, je pense que l'on ne survivrait pas plus de 2 heures… I Will Survive !

- C'est uniquement de ta faute et personne si cela est arrivé ! rugit une voix provenant du salon. Edward.

Je restai muette devant un tel cri, horrible à entendre dans sa bouche. Je devinai ce qui allait ce passer. Malgré cela, j'en restais pétrifiée. Notre famille, si belle à mes yeux, allait-elle se dissoudre définitivement. Je n'osai pas le croire. Pourtant, combiné avec mon étonnement – qui me clouait sur place – je ne pu m'empêcher d'avoir une curiosité mal placée. Comment mes enfants allaient-ils gérer cette affaire ? Puis, je ne voulais absolument pas prendre le parti d'un tel, etc.

_- Tu savais… Tu savais que tes visions étaient subjectives et qu'on ne peut pas toujours leur faire confiance à 100% ! Il dépend des décisions, alors comment veux-tu être sûre de ce qui se passera ?_

_- Edward !_ protesta Alice. _Tu sais pertinemment bien que certaines décisions ne se décident pas ! Cela ressemblait aux visions que l'on appelle inéluctables ! Comme quand j'ai vu Jasper, que je serai à ses côtés pour l'éternité !_

_- Tu aurais pu la laisser conduire ! Ça ne te coûtait rien ! Il n'y aurait pas eu cet accident !_

_- Aurais-tu fait la même chose ? La laisser conduire ?_

_- On parle de toi, pas de moi ! Tu aurais pu rouler moins vite !_

_- Tout le monde dans cette famille roule au-dessus des 150km/heure, même en présence d'humains ! J'étais à 130km.h__-1 __! Ce n'était pas de ma faute !!! Des visions qui annihilent tes sens, t'en vois souvent ! Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait !_

_- TU AURAIS DU ÊTRE SUR TES GARDES !!!_ hurla Edward.

J'étais pétrifiée par sa colère. Je ne l'avais jamais vu perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Pas de cette manière, en tout cas. Pour la première fois de la journée, la voix de Rosalie résonna dans mes oreilles.

- _Calme-toi Edward _! lui intima-t-elle_. Tu crois que lui crier dessus est un bon moyen ? Ce n'était pas intentionnel ! Je pense aussi que j'ai le droit d'exprimer mon opinion, non ?_

Elle se tut pendant quelques secondes. Le son mélodieux de son timbre chantant s'éleva de nouveau.

_- Alice, je ne te reproche pas de l'avoir transformée. Tu as fait ce que tu as cru le mieux pour elle. Nous n'avons pas le droit de te blâmer pour cela. Nous aurions fait la même chose dans ta situation. C'est similaire à ce que j'ai fait à Emmett. Mais maintenant, à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur lui, je vois que malgré son apparence joviale et son sourire omniprésent, je regrette d'avoir demandé à Carlisle de le transformer. Il souffre. Dès que je le voix, je lis dans son regard la souffrance. Pas besoin d'être empathe pour le voir. Je me déteste rien que pour lui avoir infligé ça. Mais par-dessus tout, ce qui nous fait tous souffrir, c'est la perte de son humanité. Tu es née vampire, en quelque sorte, donc tu ne peux pas comprendre. C'est ton monde qui s'effondre. Plus tu étais heureux dans ta vie d'humain, plus tu es dégoûté de toi-même. Nos ambitions, nos rêves… Tout est réduit à néant. En étant vampire, les femmes ne peuvent plus avoir d'enfants. N'est-ce pas un des plus grands rêves féminins. Humaine, tu peux en avoir tellement facilement. Vampire, ce rêve est utopique. Tout ce qui te reste, c'est une éternité pour te morfondre, ou te consoler par d'autres moyens. Être humain, c'est vivre et profiter pleinement de chaque instant. Carpe Diem. Parce qu'on sait que ce que l'on a été ne sera plus. On retournera à la terre, redeviendra poussière. Le plus beau, dans l'être humain, c'est que savoir que mourir donne un sens à ce que l'on est. Parce qu'on ne le sera qu'une fois. Une seule fois à vivre. Vampire, on voit défiler la vie des autres, les observer accéder au bonheur. On est immortel, beau, intelligent, mais nous n'avons pas la niaiserie humaine qui apporte le bonheur à part entière. Dans un sens, se montrer superficiel, c'est se rapprocher des humains. On ne se concentre que sur nous-mêmes et notre bonheur individuel. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux faire._

Alice observa Rosalie et médita. Elle lui avait révélé ce qu'elle pensait vraiment, son dégoût d'elle-même. Rosalie parlait de sa vision de sa vie de vampire pour la première fois. Dans un sens, elle aurait préféré mourir ou n'être aimée de personne, pour rester dans sa condition d'humaine.

_- Mais… Tu as…_ bégaya Alice. _En devenant vampire, tu as rencontré ton âme sœur, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Désolée, Edward, _s'excusa Rosalie en prenant une grande inspiration. _J'aurai préféré ne jamais la rencontrer et rester humaine. Je t'en veux juste d'avoir essayé de te lier d'amitié avec elle. Cette ambition n'aurait ainsi pas engendré de drame. Mais le mal est fait. Je n'ai plus rien à te reprocher maintenant._

Rose quitta la pièce. Ma fille avait su se montrer diplomate et compréhensive. Edward était resté dans la pièce, en fixant Alice d'un regard haineux. Sa respiration – bien qu'inutile – était saccadée, exposant ainsi sa colère difficilement contrôlable.

- Elle va se détester. A cause de toi ! A cause de tes caprices ! A causes de ton foutu don ! Je. Te. Déteste. Alice. Cullen. Hale !

Alice se tassa sur elle-même, effrayée par son frère.

_- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_, énumérai-je d'un ton glacial, mauvais et sévère. _Ne tiens pas ta sœur pour responsable. Elle n'aurait pas pensé à le faire si vôtre comportement n'avait pas été déplorable ! Elle a besoin d'un soutient, pas de se faire rejeter par sa propre famille !_ Je m'approchai de mon fils indigne à pas lents et mesurés_. Maintenant tu vas la laisser tranquille. Vous nous rejoindrez en Irlande plus tard. En ayant fini le déménagement intégralement_. Je pris bien garde de détacher lentement chaque syllabe_. Cette affaire est non discutable. Je veillerai ensuite à te faire appliquer une punition. Personnellement._

Edward quitta la pièce. Sa colère était palpable. De toute façon il avait compris le message. Et il devait de le transmettre à Rose, pensai-je très fort.

Je pris Alice dans mes bras et la serrai dans une étreinte réconfortante. Je la berçai doucement en lui fredonnant une berceuse. Chacun, quelque soit l'âge, a besoin de moments réconfortants et se sentir soutenu et aimé. On restera toujours des enfants dans un sens.

____________________________________________________

Fin du chapitre ! Le prochain : PoV Carlisle. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Sur ce, j'ai un petit problème : il m'est venu l'idée de créer un recueil de OS, tous différents et sans aucuns liens sur Twilight. Au programme, humour et romance. Alors, je vous demande, je commence à la poster sur ou j'attends de finir celle-ci ?

Sinon, Biz et à + !!!

Show that you've read this fiction. =D


	6. Chapter 6

_**MODIFICATION**_

Résumé : Pour un des facteurs cités dans l'histoire, _Twilight _et toute la saga aurait pu être différents.

_Je croisais son regard ambré… « Alors, essayons ensemble… »._

Disclaimers : Les personnages de _Twilight_ et leur univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à la grande Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire est une alternative au premier tome de cette saga. L'idée en revanche m'appartient. Tout ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction est fortuite. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.

Couples : ExB, ExR, JxA, CxEs

Bon ma première fanfiction postée… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je fais enchaîner les évènements vites car je ne veux pas la faire longue. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews et me dire ce que je dois améliorer !

Les dialogues sont en italiques et le point de vue est indiqué à chaque changement.

Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour ceux qui m'envoient leurs reviews et aussi pour ceux qui ont le courage de me lire (les profs de français ne l'ont pas, eux) ! Cela me donne vraiment envie de continuer et poster mon histoire jusqu'au bout.

____________________________________________________

_Chapitre 5_

Point de vue: Carlisle Cullen

Malgré la situation urgente dans laquelle nous étions, prendre l'avion restait comique. Il y avait toujours une histoire, pour nous embêter. Là maintenant, c'était un agent de sécurité qui trouvait que nous n'avions pas assez d'habits. Je n'aimais pas les agents de sécurité du type grand homme baraqué. Ils s'acharnaient sur mon anglais qui n'était pas d'époque ! Les hôtesses, elles, ne disaient rien.

- _Vous n'avez pas assez d'habits pour habiter dans un laps de temps de…_

_- On voyage avec les affaires qu'on veut !_ répliqua Jasper.

_- Ne crée pas de disputes inutiles_, le morigéna Esmé. Bella était à moitié affalée sur ses genoux et le banc, ses cheveux cachant son visage. On avait l'impression qu'elle dormait.

- _Tu le soutiens alors qu'il a tort !_ s'indigna mon fils blond. _Tu pourrais au moins reconnaître que j'ai raison ! Emmett, Carlisle… Heu…Non, Papa ! Aidez-moi ! On pourra jamais aller en Irlande si vous le laissez faire !_

_- Mais chéri, _commença Esmé_. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait d'embrouilles ! On se débrouillera. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais arranger ça._

_- Arranger ça ? Avec un type pareil ? Nan, mais vous rêvez !_

_- Ne parle pas de cette manière à tes parents, et surtout à ta mère_, gronda ma femme. _Et toi, Carlisle, tu pourrais au moins me soutenir ! Tu laisses notre fils nous… Nous répondre de manière insolente et…_ De toute évidence, elle cherchait ses mots. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui rappeler que son fils Jasper était plus âgé qu'elle de plus de quelques décennies !

_- Très bien ! Vous m'y forcez !_ Il reprit d'une voix un peu plus forte. _Ma fiancée se fait enterrer là-bas dans à peine quelques jours et vous voulez attendre ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle penserait de vous et de moi, surtout ! Je dois lui rendre un dernier hommage, car elle est toute ma vie, et à présent encore, elle reste et restera… Aïe Alice !!! Pourquoi tu me marches sur le pied ?_

_- C'est comme ça que tu me traites, moi ? Tu n'oublies pas que je suis ta…_

_- Alice, tais-toi, bon sang !_ cria Jasper.

_- TU OSES !_ hurla Alice. _Alors que je t'ai aidé, je t'ai soutenu dans toutes les épreuves que tu as dû traversées ! ET TU OSES ME PARLER COMME ÇA ?!_ Elle baissa d'un ton et repris d'un ton venimeux_. Et au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je suis 'vivante' devant toi ! Si tu essayes de m'enterrer ou de me faire passer pour morte, je te jure que tu 'dormiras' dans le salon et on fera chambre à part pendant plus de 5 ans !_

_- Alice, premièrement, tu es obligée de faire passer pour morte. Tu as dépéri dans ton accident de voiture. Puis, théoriquement, ça fait des décennies que tu dois être six pieds sous terre ! Deuxièment, si tu es enterrée, je vois mal comment on pourrait dormir ensemble_, ajouta-il ironique. Je pense que je vais les laisser se disputer. C'est divertissant.

_- JASPER WHITLOCK HALE !!!_ s'égosilla le lutin_. ENCORE UNE REFLEXION_…

_- Ahem…_ toussota Emmett. _HUM, HUM ! Je sais que vous êtes en pleine dispute passionnelle qui se réglera au lit, mais voyez-vous, on a un avion à prendre !_

- _Emmett !_ s'exclamèrent Alice et Jasper, d'une même voix.

_- Bah quoi ! L'agent de sécurité est parti, il y a longtemps ! Quand Jasper a commencé son speech,…_

_- C'est bon, on y va. Comme l'a dit Emmett, vous reprendrez ça dans votre chambre…_

_- Carlisle,_ me coupa Esmé. _Ne t'y mets pas aussi, ça va être plus qu'infernal._

Je levai les yeux au ciel et sourit.

_- Tu veux que je porte Bella ?_ proposai-je.

_**[…]**_

Cela faisait quelques minutes que l'avion avait décollé. Notre famille occupait une rangée de six places, dans la section première classe. En partant du hublot vers l'allée centrale, il y avait Emmett, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Esmé et moi. De temps à autre, Bella sursautait, en affichant un rictus de douleur. Nous nous tendions immédiatement, de peur qu'elle crie. Car souffrir pendant sa transformation est normal. Alice lui disait des mots réconfortants, plus pour expliquer l'état de la jeune fille que pour la soulager. À ce moment, elle devait tellement brûler de l'intérieur qu'elle ne devait pas se rendre compte du monde environnant.

Pourtant, depuis que l'avion avait décollé, le comportement de Jasper m'étonnait. Il affichait un grand – que dis-je ? – un énorme sourire satisfait… Et sadique. Oui, le vrai sourire sadique, celui que tous les meurtriers et psychopathes rêvent d'avoir et de savoir parfaitement faire. Jasper, lui, arrivait à le faire en toute circonstance, mais le vrai, le parfait. Mais à ce moment-là, alors que Bella souffrait, je ne saisissais pas. Du tout. Je me construisais un visage impassible et laissais échapper ma colère. Jasper me regarda, surpris, puis un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux. Puis il éclata de rire, un rire sarcastique, à souhait.

_- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois_, Carlisle, dit-il d'une voix cynique. À croire que son ancien côté « méchant » ressortait plus souvent ces derniers temps. Ou moins que ce soit dans son caractère, même humain. Un sourire diabolique étira ses lèvres._ Emmett se fera une joie de te l'expliquer !_

Jasper ricana et Emmett se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Je savais que ces deux-là étaient toujours complices dans les mauvais coups. Qu'est-ce qu'ils préparaient ?

_- Tu te dégonfles Emmett ?_

_- Je… Heu… _À présent, toute la famille les regardait, et même quelques passagers. Le colosse inspira profondément et se lança. _Tu veux bien changer de place avec moi ?_

_- Pardon, je n'ai pas bien compris,_ répliqua Jasper.

_- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu l'as parfaitement entendu et…_

_- Jeune homme, surveille ton vocabulaire ! Et Jasper, ne le provoque pas plus que raison !_ les réprimanda Esmé.

_- Hey ! Il a le droit de m'embêter et moi j'ai pas le droit de balancer ce que j'ai sur le cœur !?_

_- Il n'y a jamais de justice dans ce monde, _répondit le dernier des fils adoptés.

_- Bon je répète une dernière fois ! Veux-tu bien échanger de place avec moi, cher frère adoré ?_

_- Ce serait avec plaisir, mon cher Emmett. Seulement, aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'en dire la cause ?_

_- Tu la connais déjà ! _grommela Emm.

-_ J'aurais aimé qu'Edward soit là ! On se serait bien amusé,_ ria Jasper. _Veux-tu que je le dise pour toi ?_

En entendant la proposition de Jazz, le visage d'Emmett se décomposa lentement. Très lentement. Mon impatience de connaître l'affaire se transforma… en curiosité… mal placée. Je lançais un regard noir à l'empathe qui se contenta d'un vague haussement d'épaule. Je supposais que tout le reste de la famille était dans le même état que moi, vu les regards de reproche qu'ils lançaient à Jasper. Les yeux d'Alice se perdirent dans le vague et elle regarda Jasper et Emmett tour à tour, et éclata de son rire carillonnant.

_- Je peux aussi le faire pour toi Emmett _! déclara Alice.

L'impatience se faisait sentir du côté de ma femme et moi.

_- Puisque l'on fait partie d'une famille d'impatients, je vais vous le dire !_ Jasper reprit en criant presque. _Emmett a une peur bleue du vide et a le vertige !!!_

_- Chuuut ! Tu parles trop fort ! _ricana Alice.

Si Emmett avait pu mourir, il l'aurait été. En plus des rires moqueurs du couple qui sait tout sur tout (Alice et Jasper – Impossible de leur cacher quoique que ce soit), Esmé et moi éclatâmes de rire ainsi que la majeure partie des voyageurs qui avaient suivi la conversation. Cela m'a permis d'arriver à la conclusion « Les vampires peuvent rougir » ! Cette histoire serait relatée pendant les cinq prochains siècles à venir. Enfin, elle ressortirait souvent dans les anecdotes familiales.

Le reste du voyage se déroula plus ou moins bien, dans la mesure du possible. Pendant la majeure partie du temps, Emmett et Jasper n'avaient pas arrêté de se chamailler – moins qu'à la maison puisqu'ils ne pouvaient rien détruire, mais en se montrant beaucoup plus cyniques que d'habitude. Le jeu : clouer le bec de l'autre en premier. Il faut croire que l'âge de la transformation a une influence sur le caractère vampirique développé. À noter sur mon carnet d'étude sur les capacités d'adaptation sociale et les comportements divergents des vampires.

_**[…]**_

Après quelques heures de blagues plus stupides les unes que les autres, l'avion allait atterrir. L'état devait normalement devenir de moins en moins supportable dans les minutes qui arriveraient. Elle grimaçait souvent et tremblait de plus en plus fort. Sa douleur se ressentait sur Jasper qui affichait un air torturé ! Je le plains : vivre une seconde fois sa transformation. Pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais être à sa place. Pour lui, j'éprouvais de la simple et pure pitié. Vivre avec ce don… Il me jeta un regard noir… Mince !

Je le vis retenir sa respiration et caler Bella sur son torse. Il posa délicatement sa main sur son front. Il essayait sûrement d'estomper la douleur de la jeune femme. Mais nous savions tous que ça ne servait à rien, nous remémorant la douleur terrible que provoquait la transformation. Qu'il utilise son pouvoir ou non, ça ne changerait rien. Tout ce qu'il y gagnera, c'est de souffrir encore plus vu la proximité. Malgré le côté un peu fou de cette expérience, je ne peux qu'admirer le jeune homme – physiquement parlant, évidemment. Vouloir aider une personne qu'il ne connaît même pas, au risque de souffrir tout autant, voire même plus. Courage. Je savais que quand il commençait quelque chose, il n'abandonnait jamais. Il supporterait sa douleur jusqu'au bout de sa transformation. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Avec Alice…

_- Aïe ! Emmett, n'en rajoute pas, s'il te plait !_

_- Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas ! Mais tu restes suicidaire au point de vouloir souffrir avec elle le plus possible ?_

_- Je ne peux pas estomper la douleur, ou vraiment de manière trop infime pour être ressenti, mais je peux l'empêcher d'hurler,_ expliqua-t-il.

Alice jeta un regard attristé à son époux.

_- Je suis désolée Jasper. Je ne voulais pas t'infliger ça_, s'excusa-t-elle.

_- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, p'tit lutin ! Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait !_ Son époux la rassura avec des mots tendres, et un petit sourire forcé. À chaque fois, je remarquai la beauté de leur amour toujours aussi fort, tellement les marques d'affection en publique étaient rares.

_**[…]**_

Cela faisait dix minutes que nous avions atterri à Galway. On s'empressait de récupérer nos valises. Le problème est qu'il y avait trop de monde. Ce qui constituait une attente interminable – façon de parler !. Puis un autre problème commença à pointer le bout de son nez : la soif. Depuis le départ, les yeux de Jasper et Emmett s'étaient beaucoup assombris. Ceux d'Alice étaient couleur chocolat et ceux d'Esmé étaient plus ou moins caramel. Les miens, bah, les miens étaient noirs. Cela faisait une semaine et demie que je n'avais pas chassé. Mais je pouvais encore tenir quelques jours comme ça, même en présence du sang.

_- Alice, Emmett, accompagnez-moi ! On s'en va. Carlisle, Esmé, vous vous occupez du reste ! Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps et Bella non plus !_

Nous suivîmes cette injonction. Nous n'avions plus de temps à perdre.

_**[…]**_

Esmé et moi venions d'arriver à Carraig Na Greine. Le temps était pluvieux, comme d'habitude. Tout était vert, comme d'habitude. Il y avait une maison tous les trois kilomètres, comme d'habitude. Je pense que nous pourrions faire une jolie réinterprétation de la chanson de Claude François. À noter pour une prochaine soirée familiale. Finalement, le changement entre les Etats-Unis et l'Irlande n'est pas si flagrant.

Nous descendions de la voiture avec les bagages. J'avais pu me racheter une Mercedes noire. Ça aide d'être vampire : impressionner les autres et avoir plein d'argent à dépenser. Et pouvoir aider et soigner plein de gens à l'hôpital. Et pouvoir aimer sa femme et ses enfants tout une éternité.

Nous étions devant l'entrée d'une petite maison blanche – donc un château pour les humains. Au moment où je posai ma main sur la poignée, Jasper nous ouvrit la porte.

_- Je vous ai entendu arriver donc je me suis dit que je pouvais partir. Je n'en peux plus. Il faut que je chasse aussi. Emmett et Alice sont avec elle. Sa transformation se déroule normalement._

Nous lui sourîmes, compatissants. Nous savions que ce n'était pas facile de « revivre » une transformation, en plus d'être tenaillé par la soif. Il nous fit une grimace et partit à une vitesse affolante, tant son désir de s'éloigner était ardent.

Enfin, nous pénétrâmes dans la maison. Elle ressemblait à toutes celles que nous avions eues : grande avec des murs d'un blanc éclatant. Mais les fenêtres étaient beaucoup plus petites, mais Esmé se chargerait de les changer – la décoration est son passe temps favori.

Nous entendions une respiration difficile et haletante. Nous tendions l'oreille pour trouver la pièce d'où provenait ce souffle saccadé. Les battements de cœur était très irréguliers : tantôt faibles, parfois rapprochés. Bref, la transformation se déroulait comme prévu, mais comme toujours, dans la souffrance.

Un cri strident et puissant retentit et résonna dans toute la maison. Nous sursautâmes. Je serrai fort la main d'Esmé, et nous arrivions presque immédiatement dans la pièce localisée. Bella était couchée sur un matelas, posé directement sur le sol. Son visage était crispé et il n'exprimait que souffrance. Pourquoi une damnation se fait-elle dans la souffrance ? La pauvre n'avait rien demandé. Elle cria à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, son hurlement était beaucoup plus puissant et plus poignant. Comment pouvait-on rester insensible à cette douleur ? Nous ne pouvions rien faire que la regarder et attendre que ça se finisse. Nous tremblions tous, grimaçant et gémissant à chacun de ses soubresauts et cris.

Alice s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.

- _Allez, courage… Juste quelques heures et tout sera fini. Tu peux tenir, je le sais, je l'ai vu !_ affirma le lutin. _Courage !_

_- Tu sais, tu fais déjà partie de la famille. Alors, t'es une Cullen, t'es obligée de réussir_. Malgré ses blagues douteuses et son manque de tact, Emmett restait quelqu'un de droit et d'émotif, capable de soutenir tout le monde dans les plus mauvaises phases à traverser.

Esmé trembla légèrement, et s'agrippa à moi.

- _Elle souffre tellement_, souffla-t-elle. _Plus qu'Emmett, ou Rose !_

Elle me lâcha et titubante, elle rejoignit Bella. Elle s'assit sur le matelas et redressa la jeune femme. Elle la cala dans ses bras et lui donna une étreinte maternelle et pleine de soutien.

_- C'est une phase difficile pour toi ma chérie, et toute notre famille est passée par là. Nous vivons sous des contraintes et des conditions difficiles, mais rares ceux qui choisissent la bonne voie, en ayant une seconde chance. Tu fais partie de ceux qui ont cette chance. Ne la gâche pas. Alors s'il-te-plait, je t'en prie, tiens bon, ma petite Bella. Je suis persuadée que tu en es capable, tu une fille forte et courageuse. Je te soutiendrai quoiqu'il arrive. Tu as toute mon affection, mon enfant. Tu ne me connais pas mais moi si. Comme l'a dit Emmett, tu es une Cullen, alors ma fille, bats-toi ! Je t'aiderai toujours !_

Pendant quelques secondes, nous n'avions entendu que la respiration difficile de Bella. Contre toute attente, la jeune femme enroula ses bras autour d'Esmé et se blottit contre elle. Ma femme resserra sa prise. Serai-t-elle consciente pendant sa transformation ? Une certitude : elle avait entendu et apprécié le discours d'Esmé.

_- Courage, ma fille._

____________________________________________________

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais je vous ai fait attendre ! Je suis désolée pour le retard ! Laissez une review, a fait plaisir (positive ou négative, toutes sont acceptée ^^). J'ai besoin de votre avis pour savoir si je dois apporter des modifications à l'histoire pour qu'elle soit plus intéressante. Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue Bella ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Il sera posté dans environ une semaine !

Bisous !


	7. Chapter 7

_**MODIFICATION**_

Résumé : Pour un des facteurs cités dans l'histoire, _Twilight _et toute la saga aurait pu être différents.

_Je croisais son regard ambré… « Alors, essayons ensemble… »._

Disclaimers : Les personnages de _Twilight_ et leur univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à la grande Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire est une alternative au premier tome de cette saga. L'idée en revanche m'appartient. Tout ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction est fortuite. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.

Couples : ExB, ExR, JxA, CxEs

Bon ma première fanfiction postée… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je fais enchaîner les évènements vites car je ne veux pas la faire longue. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews et me dire ce que je dois améliorer !

Les dialogues sont en italiques et le point de vue est indiqué à chaque changement.

Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour ceux qui m'envoient leurs reviews et aussi pour ceux qui ont le courage de me lire (les profs de français ne l'ont pas, eux) ! Cela me donne vraiment envie de continuer et poster mon histoire jusqu'au bout. Un autre merci pour ceux qui me mettent en alert, qui m'ajoutent dans leur favoris !

____________________________________________________

_Chapitre 5_

Point de vue: Bella Swan/Cullen

Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'une telle douleur puisse exister. Je ne comprenais plus rien, je ne savais pas ce qui se passait autour de moi. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'avais mal, que je souffrais. Je n'arrivais qu'à me focaliser sur ma douleur. Je brûlai intérieurement. Mes os devenaient cendres, ce que j'avais été ne devait être que fumée. Pourtant, je consumais éternellement. C'était mon impression. À chaque fois que je pensais que le bûcher était fini, il reprenait de plus belle. À chaque moment où je me disais « c'est fini, je ne suis que cendres à présent », mon corps se reconstituait et brûlait à nouveau. Le cycle reprenait, encore une fois, inlassablement. J'hurlai. Qu'on me délivre, qu'on me libère. Qu'on me tue. Je n'avais pas le courage de continuer à me battre et supporter cette douleur.

Malgré mes cris et mes supplications, rien ne venait. Jusqu'à ce que je sentis des bruits, des murmures, des mots réconfortants. Je voulais leur hurler qu'ils ne savaient rien de ce que je ressentais, que c'était moi qui souffrais, pas eux. Des bras m'aggripèrent dans une étreinte ferme et protectrice, et réconfortant. Un souffle chaud et mentholé caressa ma joue. Une voix chantante commença à s'élever.

_- C'est une phase difficile pour toi ma chérie, et toute notre famille est passée par là. Nous vivons sous des contraintes et des conditions difficiles, mais rares ceux qui choisissent la bonne voie, en ayant une seconde chance. Tu fais partie de ceux qui ont cette chance. Ne la gâche pas. Alors s'il-te-plait, je t'en prie, tiens bon, ma petite Bella. Je suis persuadée que tu en es capable, tu une fille forte et courageuse. Je te soutiendrai quoiqu'il arrive. Tu as toute mon affection, mon enfant. Tu ne me connais pas mais moi si. Comme l'a dit Emmett, tu es une Cullen, alors ma fille, bats-toi ! Je t'aiderai toujours !_

Une femme ! Elle ne me connaissait même pas, mais elle m'aimait déjà. Elle devait si gentille et généreuse. Je sentais dans sa voix amour et compassion. Avais-je le droit de ne pas me battre quand on m'aimait déjà inconditionnellement ? Sûrement pas. Je devais la voir et la remercier de ses mots réconfortants. Même si après…

_- Courage, ma fille._

Je serrai la femme dans mes bras, ma bouée de secours. Elle caressait tendrement mes cheveux, comme si ce geste éloignait la douleur. La savoir me soutenir me donnait du courage.

Mais je me sentais inexorablement de plus en plus faible. En plus de brûler, mon sang coulait de plus en plus lentement dans mes veines. Mon cœur faiblissait. Son battement devenait trop lent, trop irrégulier. Je savais, que je ne tiendrai pas jusqu'au bout, que je n'avais pas la volonté de vouloir me maintenir en vie. Plus que quelques battements et je serais morte. Mon cœur rata un battement.

_- Merci._

Je lui avais dit, je pouvais partir le cœur léger. Il exécuta un unique et dernier battement. Je ne brûlais plus. Enfin. Le plus étrange était que je restais consciente. Par quel miracle ?

Je sentais des gestes et des odeurs. J'étais… Enfin… On me serrait dans les bras. Ils avaient la même odeur mentholée que le souffle de la femme. C'était forcément une illusion. J'étais morte, mon cœur ne battait plus.

_- Bella ?_ m'appela la même voix féminine et mélodieuse.

J'ouvris les yeux. Devant moi, une femme, avec un air doux, des yeux et des cheveux caramel, un visage en forme de cœur. Ma vision était très précise, et je voyais les moindres détails de son visage.

- _Je…_

_- Laisse-moi t'expliquer._ J'hochai la tête. Sa voix était aussi mélodieuse qu'un son de flûte. _Dans un sens, tu es morte. Maintenant, tu es une vampire. Tu as été transformée par Alice, ma fille, à cause d'un malheureux accident de voiture. _Elle me regarda d'un air soucieux. _Es-tu prête à l'accepter et à faire partie de la famille ?_

_- Je vais essayer de m'adapter mais je ne promets rien._ Elle me gratifia d'un sourire encourageant.

- _Est-ce que… C'est normal d'avoir la gorge en feu, qui brûle ? _

_- C'est la soif._ Cette fois-ci c'était la voix de velours d'un homme aux cheveux platines et impeccablement bien coiffés._ Alice va t'accompagner._

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qui ce passait que ceux que j'avais vus n'étaient plus là. Face à moi, Alice, petit elfe aux traits délicats mais soucieux.

- _Bella… Je voulais te dire que je suis désolée pour…_

_- Attends Alice. Les vampires, ça boit bien du sang, non ?_ Je ne reconnaissais pas ma propre voix. Mais apparemment je devrais faire avec. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas belle, bien au contraire, mais que je ne l'intégrais pas comme faisant partie de moi. Avec le temps…

_- Je… Oui !_

_- Tu m'as menti pour la sangria, alors ?_

_- Je,… Alors… _Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin. _La meilleure, c'est celle de biche. Viens avec moi, je t'expliquerai en même temps que nous chasserons ! _Elle me prit la main et m'entraîna à sa suite.

Nous courûmes quelques secondes et je me rendis compte que nous nous étions bien enfoncées dans la forêt. Pourtant, aussi resserrés que fussent les arbres, aussi sombre que fut la nuit, le paysage restait d'une clarté étonnante. Je voyais le vert de chaque feuille, les tâches marronâtres parsemées sur les écorces blanches des arbres, les gouttelettes de pluie rouler sur chaque surface plane d'un végétaux. J'entendais les souffles rauques des animaux, les piaillements de bébés belettes, les dialogues entre les oiseaux… Une symphonie de sons et de couleurs, tellement enivrants mais si harmonieux.

Alice me jaugea du regard, s'attendant à une quelconque réaction venant de moi. Je m'apprêtai à tous lui raconter dans les moindres détails, et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passa, mais elle eut un air affolé, et alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, quelque chose se déclencha en moi. Mes sens s'exacerbèrent. Plus que ça, ma gorge brûlait intensément, qui devenait un véritable brasier, et la soif me tiraillait plus qu'autre chose. J'oubliais. Une chose comptait. Celle qui m'appelait si intensément. Une véritable invitation : on me tendait la main. Je courais en direction de l'odeur. Elle n'était pas enivrante, elle n'était pas dégoûtante. Mais je savais qu'elle m'apaiserait, même si ce n'est pas totalement. Pour me calmer. Cette odeur. La boire. C'était vital. Nécessaire. Je devais. Obligatoirement. Je m'élançais sur la source de cette odeur. Je tombai sur une masse chaude et humide, et enfonçai mes crocs dans ce que je supposai être de la chair. Un liquide chaud s'écoula lentement dans ma gorge, et apaisa momentanément ma soif. Dès que l'hémoglobine arrêta de s'écouler dans ma gorge, la soif me tirailla à nouveau. Le sang. Du sang. C'était rouge et chaud. C'était ça que j'avais bu. Puisque j'étais un vampire. Bizarrement je n'éprouvai aucun remords d'avoir tué aussi facilement. Plus que ça, je redemandais du sang. Tuer m'importai peu, du moment que le feu s'éteigne. Je me ruais vers toute forme de vie en possession de sang, qu'elle soit petite, grande. Ce liquide vermeil m'était précieux. Il m'en fallait, chaque goutte comptait. Comme si je buvais cette boisson pour la dernière fois. Je fonçais et courais. Pourtant, durant ma chasse, je me cognais contre un quelque chose de dur, solide et fort. Je me débattis comme je pouvais. Un grognement puissant et sourd sortit de la gorge de mon adversaire.

- _Bella, calme-toi !_ ordonna une voix autoritaire et posée, jamais entendue. Mon corps se calma immédiatement, désobéissant à mes pensées.

_-_ _Non ! _hurlai-je.

_- Bella, tu dois rentrer. Tu as assez bu pour aujourd'hui. Nous avons des choses à te raconter,_ dit Alice. Je l'avais complètement oubliée.

Un homme blond, bien plus grand que la moyenne ordinaire, couvert de cicatrices, qui n'altéraient en rien sa beauté surnaturelle, me prit le poignet en le serrant fort. C'était de lui que venaient la voix masculine et le grognement. Il m'inspirait confiance et sa présence m'apaisait. Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre ce qu'il m'inspirait. Alice et l'homme se mirent à courir et je les suivis, en étant en même tems, tirée par le blond.

On me fit entrer dans une pièce. Elle était énorme, mais la peinture blanche qui recouvrait les murs s'écaillait. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait six chaises en bois. Trois hommes et une femme y étaient déjà assis. Il y avait la femme qui m'avait soutenue pendant la transformation, l'homme aux cheveux platines et un autre grand baraqué. Nous trois prîmes place sur les chaises libres.

- _Je suis Carlisle,_ se présenta l'homme aux cheveux blond platine, qui était très charismatique soit dit en passant. _Voici ma femme Esmé, celle qui t'a aidée pendant ta transformation. Ici, c'est Emmett, un de mes fils. Tu as dû voir Rosalie et Edward à Forks. Ces derniers nous rejoindrons dans peu de temps._

_- Et voici Jasper, mon fiancé ! _termina Alice, en me montrant le magnifique grand blond. (**Note de l'auteur : Même si c'est du point de vue de Bella, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de dire que Jazz était magnifique, xD**)

-_ Je pense qu'une explication est nécessaire après ce qui s'est passé, _commença Jasper._ Tout d'abord, te souviens-tu de ta vie d'humaine ?_

_- Ça ne fait pas longtemps mais j'ai quelques souvenirs de mon enfance, et des plus récents comme le mariage de Phil et Renée ou… Mince, mes parents !!! Je les avais complètement oubliés !_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons t'expliquer ! Tu te souviens de ton arrivée au lycée ?_ J'hochai la tête en signe d'affirmation._ Eh bien, tu es allée faire du shopping avec Alice. Et heu…_

_- Les vampires peuvent être dotés de don, une aptitude ou sixième sens présent quand tu étais humain, mais sous forme et puissance beaucoup moins développée, _m'expliqua Carlisle. _Par exemple, Jasper ressent les émotions et peut les modifier, comme t'en fait sentir. Edward lit dans les pensées. Alice a des visions : soit quand une décision est arrêtée, soit quand un fait inéluctable va se produire._

_- Alice a eu une vision lorsqu'elle conduisait, _reprit Jasper. _Il s'avère qu'elle était longue et complexe. Elle ne voyait donc pas le monde environnant. Vous avez eu un accident. Pour que tu vives, dans un certain sens, elle t'a mordue pour te transformer. Malheureusement, pour notre couverture et ta subite mort, il fallait quitter la ville. On vous a fait passer pour carbonisées dans un accident de voiture. Nous sommes ici, maintenant, pour reprendre une nouvelle vie et couverture crédible autour des humains._

_- Donc, officiellement, nous sommes mortes. Bien. Je suppose qu'on ne retournera pas à Forks. Euh… Mais les vampires, ça ne boivent pas du sang humain ?_

_- Je me suis refusé à tuer des humains, d'où le régime particulier, du sang animal. On est des végétariens. Puis la famille s'est agrandie. Avant que tu ne poses d'autres questions, nous ne dormons pas, nous ne nous transformons pas en chauve-souris et les femmes vampires sont stériles. Et nous ne mourrons pas quand nous allons au soleil, on brille, _m'informa Carlisle._ Puis le sang animal ne comblera jamais totalement ta soif. Si tu veux rester avec nous, il faudra t'habituer à ce régime._

_- Ça me va. Mais, c'est normal d'avoir… toujours intensément soif ?_

_- Oui, comme pour tous les nouveaux-nés. Il faut une période d'adaptation, puis après acquérir de la maîtrise, _m'indiqua Esmé.

_- Pour toi, il va falloir du temps ! Tu as vu comment tu t'es contrôlée face au sang d'un animal. J'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé avec des humain ! _s'écria Alice._ Mais ça va aller, tu ne tueras personne dans les cinq prochaines années ! N'empêche, pendant deux ans, tu ne pourras pas faire de shopping avec moi._

Ils rirent un peu, mais se reprirent assez rapidement.

_- Alice, je ne pense pas que Bella en garde un assez agréable souvenir, _décrétât Jasper. _Au fait, nous avons changé ton identité. Tu es Annabelle Hale, ma petite sœur, et comme ça, on peut t'appeler Bella sans problème. Avec ma jumelle Rosalie, nous venons du Texas. _Il me tendit une carte d'identité et un passeport.

_- Merci, _murmurai-je, touchée par tout le mal qu'ils se donnaient pour moi. Je laissai monter un sentiment de gratitude en moi et Jasper me sourit.

_**[…]**_

Cela faisait quatre mois qu'Annabelle Hale, atteinte d'une leucémie aiguë, était arrivée à Carraig Na Greine. Elle était en phase terminale, et ainsi, personne ne lui rendait visite. Ses parents adoptifs voulaient lui faire passer ses derniers instants dans l'endroit où elle avait toujours rêvé d'aller.

Cela faisait bizarre de parler de moi à la troisième personne. Mais Annabelle Hale n'était pas moi. Moi, j'étais Bella Hale. Et vraiment, j'adorai cette identité.

Annabelle, ça faisait beaucoup trop sérieux et strict pour moi. J'avais surtout été touchée par l'intention de Jasper : il m'avait trouvé un prénom pour garder mon « Bella » et surtout il m'avait offert son nom. Il m'acceptait comme un membre à part entière de sa famille. Il était pour moi un grand frère compréhensif qui m'aidait dans mes débuts vampiriques. À part ça, je lui donnais un travail à plein temps : supporter mes émotions. Pour cause, il évitait le plus possible la présence d'Edward et moi combinés. J'étais consciente de le faire souffrir. Oui, j'aimais Edward Cullen. Le voir me rendait heureuse. Le savoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre me faisait souffrir.

Sinon, Alice était un véritable petit lutin. Elle avait trouvé le moyen de me faire du shopping à la maison. Elle transportait des collections entières de vêtements venus de je-ne-sais-où, puis je devenais poupée Barbie Bella. Dans ces moments-là, Jasper arrivait avec Emmett et me chantait les « poupée qui fait non », ou « poupée de cire, poupée de son » et encore « Barbie Girl » - et il essayait de faire d'Emmett le Ken. Ce qui déclenchait l'hilarité générale des membres de la famille.

J'avais définitivement adopté Carlisle et Esmé comme mes parents : ils m'apportaient toute l'affection et l'amour dont j'avais besoin, me soutenait comme personne ne l'avait fait avec moi (hormis Jasper – mais c'est parce qu'il supporte pas mes émotions, qu'il m'a dit).

Emmett était… Un cas particulier, enfin, comme tout le reste de la famille. Il était un gros nounours attendrissant, qui ne connaissait pas le tact, mais qui se montrait d'une compréhension sans égal. C'était quelqu'un qui souffrait beaucoup : je le voyais dans ses yeux. Je n'essayais pas d'en avoir plus.

Rosalie : la déesse blonde qui s'était montrée désobligeante envers moi. Maintenant, nos relations s'étaient beaucoup améliorées. Elle s'était ensuite montrée très amicale et compréhensive. Elle se sentait désolée de m'avoir privée de ma vie humaine et de ses avantages, me damnant éternellement. Nous avions eu une discussion là-dessus, et je lui avais fait conclure que ce n'était de la faute de personne, seulement de ma malchance. Je lui dois aussi une fière chandelle pour m'avoir sauvée des griffes d'Alice et Jasper dans leur folie costumière !

Pour la fin… Le beau, le magnifique, le superbe, l'inimitable Edward Cullen. Humaine, j'avais immédiatement été attirée par son regard sauvage, animal et féroce. Il était et restait sexy… Pfiou ! Rien que d'y penser m'excitait. J'espérais qu'ici, on pouvait se baigner à la plage. Bref, je laissais mes fantasmes de ce côté. Edward était l'homme parfait, si on excluait sa beauté et son intelligence. Avec moi et toute la famille, il se montrait d'un naturel attentionné et calme. Il essayait de respecter les autres, avec difficulté, à cause de leur pensée. C'est à ce moment que je remerciais mon cerveau de ne pas fonctionner comme les autres.

**Flash-Back**

Rosalie et Edward étaient arrivés, il y a quelques jours. Hormis Esmé, nous étions tous assis dans le salon. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, c'est-à-dire, Carlisle triait les dossiers de ses patients, Jasper lisait un livre sur la guerre de Sécession, Emmett zappait sur toutes les chaînes qui existaient et je relisais les Hauts de _Hurle-Vents_. Quant à Alice, elle fixait Edward avec un air sadique, et Rosalie observait l'échange du « c'est moi qui jette le regard noir le plus terrifiant » en se demandant quel était le sujet de l'échange.

- _D'après Alice, Esmé arrive avec ma punition, mais elle ne veut pas me dire de quoi il s'agit._

J'avais posé mon livre que j'avais fini – vitesse vampirique oblige – et ne voulant pas écouter leur conversation, je fermais les yeux et rêvais. Je pensais à Forks, et je voyais la verdure s'étendre sous mes yeux, je m'imaginais les visages de Charlie et de Renée qui devaient être rongés par la tristesse.

_- Ca y est, je l'ai entendue !_ s'exclama Edward, ce qui me fit sursauter.

_-_ _En pensée ? _questionna inutilement Emmett.

_- Oui, mais maintenant je ne l'entends plus, _expliqua le Dieu vivant.

_- Bella, pense au livre que tu as lu. Tu l'entends Edward ? _Il répondit à la négative. _Maintenant, pense à… l'image de ta maison de Phoenix. Là, tu l'entends Edward ?_ Réponse positive. Jasper reprit la parole. _Je suppose que tu n'entends les pensées que de manière imagée ou accompagnée d'une image. Bella doit penser plus des trois quarts de son temps avec des pensées abstraites, donc sans image !_

Jasper fut interrompu dans son explication par Esmé qui était arrivée. Elle se posta devant Edward.

-_ Mon cher fils, je t'ai dit que tu aurais une punition. J'en ai trouvée une qui ne te punira qu'exclusivement. Tu ne conduiras plus ta Volvo. _De l'horreur se dessina sur les traits de son visage. _À la place, je t'ai acheté une Ford Mondéo verte – je sais que tu détestes cette couleur – d'occasion. Elle a vingt ans à son actif et 45367km au compteur. Tu l'utiliseras pendant 10ans minimum, donc si elle tient le coup SANS SABOTAGE, tu continueras à l'user, jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure. Interdiction d'emprunter la voiture des autres. _Esmé afficha un sourire calme et satisfait.

**Fin Du Flash-Back**

Après avoir fini ma douche, je me dirigeai dans le salon pour accueillir les autres qui allaient arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. J'entendais la nouvelle Porsche verte fluo. Se faire remarquer ou avoir de la couleur autour de soi ? Telle restera la question. Comment diable Jasper pouvait-il supporter cette exubérance d'énergie ? Puis un problème – à mon niveau -, je n'entendais pas la vieille voiture d'Edward. Normalement, il aurait du être là plus tôt. Je m'étais dis qu'il attendait les autres, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett rentrèrent tous en un coup de vent, m'apportant des fragrances humaines trop alléchantes.

_- Edward n'est pas rentré ? _questionna Em.

_- Il n'était pas là de la journée._

_- Ni au lycée. Je ne l'ai vu dans aucune de mes visions. Il doit se cacher de quelqu'un, _dit Alice.

-_ Il se cache de moi,_ déclara Rose._ Aujourd'hui est ce qu'on pourrait appeler l'anniversaire de ma transformation. Il aimerait tellement me regarder en me voyant heureuse, resplendissante et épanouie dans mon humanité. Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire ni à sa tristesse, ni à mon état vampirique._

-_ Hey ! Ce n'est pas dans le but de gâcher vos émotions du moment, mais c'est moi qui encaisse tous les sentiments en plus des miens ! _Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rosalie. _Il faudra vous éloigner si vous voulez ressentir à fond vos sentiments. Désolé Rose. _Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

Alice s'approcha de moi, mais je m'éloignai d'un bon.

_- Vous sentez beaucoup trop l'humain, _déclarai-je, avant de partir en courant.

C'était la première raison de mon départ intempestif. À chacun de leur mouvement se dégageait une fragrance alléchante et insoutenable. Rester avec eux signifiait les mordre dans les secondes à venir. Je savais que quand je rentrerais, il n'y aurait plus aucune odeur humaine. Le pire était quand Carlisle arrivait : il sentait le sang. C'est pourquoi je ne le voyais jamais quand il rentrait : je l'évitai et il partait directement se changer. Je maudissais mes sens de nouveau-né, et l'odorat vampirique. Entendre le sang couler dans les veines n'était pas assez tentant, apparemment. J'étai un nouveau-né incontrôlable. Le sang animal me faisait un effet pas possible. Il suffit qu'il y en aie un à une dizaine de moi, et s'en était fini pour lui.

Seconde raison, j'étais trop émotive. Jasper devrait gérer ma tristesse, ma colère et tous les sentiments des autres et je pensais que je serais de trop à maîtriser. Puis c'est mon grand frère, alors j'évitais de lui faire trop de mal. Puis, je ne pensais pas que Rose apprécie que je partage son chagrin. Fierté quand tu nous tiens.

Je courais depuis quatre minutes 36,67secondes, chassant des petits animaux, que je tuais au hasard. Je me rendis compte que je m'étais bien éloignée de la maison. J'entendais les fracas assourdissants des vagues sur les rochers. Je décidais d'aller voir un peu le paysage maritime. Je n'étais pas sorti dehors depuis longtemps, à part pour chasser.

Je sortis de la forêt de mon pas gracieux. J'humais l'air frais, salé et iodé qui changeait des odeurs artificielles de la maison. J'avais hâte de pouvoir de me contrôler. Déjà, en présence d'animaux, ça serait pas mal. Je me perdis dans la contemplation de ce paysage idyllique. Je me situais sur une grande falaise, face à la mer, qui, avec la houle, se cassait avec fracas sur les rochers. Je mémorisais le paysage et le gravais dans ma mémoire, à jamais. Je m'assis et me berçais d'avant en arrière, au rythme des vagues. Dans ma tête, la vue défilait.

_- Bells ? _Je sursautai. Je pensais être seule. Et je ne pensais que ce serait lui qui m'appellerait de son ténor si doux et carillonnant.

_-_ _Edward ? Je n'avais pas remarqué ta présence._

_- Moi non plus. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je voie le paysage en double. Ta vue, ou pensée, s'est superposée à la mienne !_

_- Tu sais, tout le monde s'est inquiété de ton absence._

_- Je sais. Je la passe rarement seul. LE plus souvent je suis avec Rosalie. Mais…_

_- Ça fait mal. De rester souffrir avec elle ? De croiser son regard rempli de rancœur et de souffrance._

_- Il y a de ça. Dans ces moments, je me hais d'être aussi lâche et de l'abandonner. En même temps, ça me permet de trouver une solution, qui, à long terme, la rendra heureuse. A jamais._

_- Je peux t'aider, si tu veux !_

_- Non… Je ne pense pas. C'est à moi de la rendre heureuse. Je veux trouver moi-même la solution. C'est aussi important pour moi que pour elle. Merci. Maintenant, je vais aller la voir. Au revoir._

Il s'approcha de moi, son parfum embaumant l'air, et m'embrassa (**à comprendre dans l'ancien sens, c.à.d « serrer dans ses bras, donner une étreinte ! »**). Il resserra sa prise sur moi « _ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir, tu donnes espoir avec ton positivisme ! _» m'avait-il murmuré. Il était si près de moi, si tentant, si attirant, si parfait. Chaque jour qui passait, je l'aimais encore plus que le précédent. Pourtant, il a fallu que ce soit le fruit interdit. Nos visages étaient à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Son haleine fraiche fouettait mon visage, et je l'inhalais avec délice. Je rapprochai mon visage du sien et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'exerçai une légère pression dessus. J'aurai voulu que ce moment dure l'éternité.

Comme tous les contes de fées, enfin pour les miens, la fin n'est pas belle. Il y a toujours un élément perturbateur. Parfois, l'amour est impossible. Comme pour la petite sirène. Elle n'a pas connu de fin heureuse. Elle est morte transformée en une fille des airs. Amour à sens unique. Je me sentais vraiment comme elle. Je repoussais l'homme de mes fantasmes les plus inavouables, refusant de lui faire du mal. Lui aime quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un, mon amie, l'aime en retour. Je ne pouvais le gâcher leur idylle.

À présent, une distance de dix mètres nous séparait. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche trois fois.

-_ C'est… Tu ne voulais pas, hein ? C'est… Cela doit être les hormones de nouveaux-nés, _murmura-t-il, confus.

Je baissais la tête, honteuse de mon acte. _Non, c'était… voulu. Je t'aime. Depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard, _pensai-je très fort.

-_ IMBECILE !_ cria-t-il, d'un coup, après m'avoir entendu. _TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE TU AS FAIT !!! TU NE SAIS CE QUE TU POURRAS FAIRE !!! TU VAS DETRUIRE CE QU'ON ESSAYE DE RECONSTRUIRE DEPUIS 47 AVEC ROSE !!!_

Excédé par ce geste déplacé et confiant, il me jeta un regard méprisant et s'enfuit. Je me tassai sur moi-même, luttant contre l'envie de me jeter dans la mer pour me faire démembrer, sachant que je ne mourrais pas. Je sanglotais désespérément, d'avoir blessé Edward au plus profond de moi-même.

_**[…]**_

____________________________________________________

Fin…

Prochain chapitre, ce qu'Edward a essayé de reconstruire avec Rose, il y a 47 ans ! Une idée ? Un ptit indice ? L'arrivée d'Emmett ! Reviewez et faites-moi part de vos suppositions !

Warning ! Cette fiction reste un BellaxEmmett. J'ai juste décidé de compliquer leur relation (qui commence à la fin fin fin de l'histoire) et de les faire souffrir. Vous avez déjà vu des histoires d'amour sans problèmes ?

Attention, ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction ^^ ! Après, je commencerais une autre courte fiction du nom d' « Omniscience », de trois chapitres ( avec un prologue et un épilogue ! ). J'espère que vous lirez !!!


	8. Chapter 8

_**MODIFICATION**_

Résumé : Pour un des facteurs cités dans l'histoire, _Twilight _et toute la saga aurait pu être différents.

_Je croisais son regard ambré… « Alors, essayons ensemble… »._

Disclaimers : Les personnages de _Twilight_ et leur univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à la grande Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire est une alternative au premier tome de cette saga. L'idée en revanche m'appartient. Tout ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction est fortuite. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.

Couples : ExB, ExR, JxA, CxEs

Bon ma première fanfiction postée… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je fais enchaîner les évènements vites car je ne veux pas la faire longue. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews et me dire ce que je dois améliorer !

Les dialogues sont en italiques et le point de vue est indiqué à chaque changement.

Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour ceux qui m'envoient leurs reviews et aussi pour ceux qui ont le courage de me lire (les profs de français ne l'ont pas, eux) ! Cela me donne vraiment envie de continuer et poster mon histoire jusqu'au bout. Un autre merci pour ceux qui me mettent en alert, qui m'ajoutent dans leur favori !

____________________________________________________

_Chapitre 6_

Point de vue : Annabelle Hale, dite Bella (de son ancien nom Isabella Marie Swan)

-_ IMBECILE !_ cria-t-il, d'un coup, après m'avoir entendu. _TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE TU AS FAIT !!! TU NE SAIS CE QUE TU POURRAS FAIRE !!! TU VAS DETRUIRE CE QU'ON ESSAYE DE RECONSTRUIRE DEPUIS 47 ANS AVEC ROSE !!!_

Excédé par ce geste déplacé et confiant, il me jeta un regard méprisant et s'enfuit. Je me tassai sur moi-même, luttant contre l'envie de me jeter dans la mer pour me faire démembrer, sachant que je ne mourrais pas. Je sanglotais désespérément, d'avoir blessé Edward au plus profond de moi-même.

Cela faisait deux jours que je restais prostrée sur cette falaise, me maudissant moi et mon amour défendu. De toute façon, je pensais qu'Edward leur avait tout raconté, et qu'après ma bévue - erreur impardonnable, plutôt – personne ne désirait ma présence dans leur maison.

Ma gorge était sèche et me brûlait atrocement. Cela faisait 48 heures que je n'avais pas chassé, alors que normalement, je chassais toutes les six heures pour calmer ma soif insatiable, buvant le sang d'un faon, généralement. J'étais tellement assoiffée et sans aucun contrôle que les autres Cullen-Hale devaient aller se nourrir dans un autre secteur, car s'ils s'alimentaient sur la même aire que moi, on aurait pu voir une dépopulation animalière.

Je souffrais terriblement, avec ma gorge ardente, avec la blessure d'Edward, avec le rejet de ma famille, avec mon visage déplorable qui aurait été strié de larmes si j'étais restée humaine. Je finissais par les maudire, tous autant qu'ils étaient, je leur en voulais de m'avoir transformée pour m'abandonner.

J'hurlais ma tristesse, mon malheur, ma douleur, mon désespoir, ma souffrance. Mais la nature semblait contre moi. Les bruits des vagues, les cris du vent couvraient ma voix, et la pluie salée recouvrait mon visage.

Finalement, la douleur physique vaut mieux que la douleur morale. Elle empêche de penser.

C'était avec résolution que je me dirigeai vers le bord de la falaise pour m'y jeter.

- _Bella !!! Non, attends ! _La voix qui avait hurlé mon nom résonnait doucement dans mes oreilles. Elle était douce et veloutée.

_- De toute façon, c'est trop tard ! Ce n'est pas à ce moment qu'il fallait revenir ! _Je respirai bruyamment, refusant de me tourner vers mon interlocuteur. Je m'apprêtai à me balancer du haut de la falaise. Mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. À la dernière minute, il ne voulait plus se plier à mes volontés. Il suintait la fatigue, et je somnolais. C'est là que mon charmant interlocuteur en profita pour m'éloigner du bord.

- _Jasper, je te déteste ! _murmurai-je, d'une voix faiblarde.

- _T'es ma sœur, tu crois vraiment que je te laisserai faire des bêtises pareils ?_

_- Si tu me considérais comme telle, cela ferait longtemps que tu serais venu me chercher !_

_- On ne savait pas ! Edward est rentré. On lui a demandé où tu étais car on a senti ton odeur sur lui ! Il m'a dit que vous vous étiez rencontrés dans la forêt et que tu chassais. Du coup, on ne s'est pas inquiété plus que raison. Mais comme au bout de trois heures, tu n'étais toujours pas revenue, on a commencé à te chercher. Emmett et moi sommes partis sur le port, Rose et Alice dans la ville, Edward dans la forêt alors que Carlisle et Esmé restaient à la maison au cas où tu reviendrais._

_- Pardon… Mais comment tu as su ?_

_- Hey ! Je suis empathe, aux dernières nouvelles ! Edward s'est trahi ce matin dans ses sentiments. Je lui ai fait tout avouer ! Tu connais mes talents de persuasion !_ dit-il avec un clin d'œil. _Au passage, je t'ai acheté tous les habits dont tu as besoin !_

_- Même les… euh…_

_- Tu crois que quoi ? Que j'allai te laisser sale ? Puis tu sais, tu ne seras pas la première fille à qui j'achète des habits et Alice m'a fait un rapport complet de tes… mesures._

_- Je… Alice, elle alors… Merci ! Au fait, tu es beaucoup plus expansif que d'habitude, _signalais-je.

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin avant de m'ordonner d'aller me changer. Il m'avait pris des sous-vêtements sobres et une tunique noire en mousseline. Élégant mais simple. Ah, je l'aimais bien ce frère quand il ne décidait pas de faire de moi un clown pour un bal masqué.

Quelques secondes après, j'étais à ces côtés.

_- Bella, tu sais, tu devrais rentrer à la maison. Tout le monde s'inquiète. Si tu as besoin d'en parler, il y a Emmett._

_- Emmett ?_

_- Oui, c'est sans doute le plus apte à te comprendre ! Tu sais, ce n'est pas qu'un gros nounours affectueux et très indiscret. C'est une infime partie de son caractère. Je te laisse, Bells. Reviens quand tu seras prête. Mais cela implique que je reviendrais tous les jours te voir – car seul moi est au courant où tu es, hormis Edward, puisque je lui ai promis de ne rien révéler – avec plein d'habits, _ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire un tantinet machiavélique.

Il se leva quand je sentis les vibrations de son portable émaner de sa poche gauche. Quelques millisecondes après, l'appareil était collé contre son oreille.

-_ Emmett ? Je suis à la falaise. Oui, elle est avec moi. À tout de suite._

Il me regarda, avant de déclarer,

-_ Un problème. Emmett arrive nous en parler._

Jasper s'assit à côté de moi, et nous regardâmes le paysage, perdus dans nos pensées. Exactement, deux minutes 49,32 secondes après que Jasper ait raccrochés, Emmett était arrivé. Il avait l'air paniqué.

_- Carlisle pense à déménager dans les prochaines heures ! Les gros titres des journaux annoncent la présence d'une bête sauvage dangereuse qui tue tous les mammifères de la forêt ! Des chasseurs traquent cette bête ! Il s'agit de Bella, elle boit trop de sang. Imagine qu'elle tombe sur un des chasseurs, elle va le tuer. _

_- Je vais aider Carlisle à tout préparer,_ décréta mon frère. Il se tourna vers nous. _Vous avez à parler._

Jasper partit en courant, à vitesse humaine.

_- Mais quelle commère !!! Il prend son temps pour écouter ce qu'on dit ! _hurla Emmett. En réponse, nous entendîmes son rire lointain.

_Si tu me racontais ce qui ne va pas, Bells ?_

_- Tu… Tu ne me jugeras pas sur cette action ? _demandai-je timidement.

- _Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr que non !_

_- Bien, il y a un peu plus de deux jours, après que vous soyez rentrés du lycée, je suis allée faire un tour pour prendre l'air. Je ne supportais pas vos odeurs imprégnées à celles des humains… C'est trop alléchant, je risquai de vous mordre. Puis, il y a eu l'annonce de Rose, et je compatissais trop pour que Jazz supporte mes émotions. En plus, j'étais jalouse… d'elle. Edward l'aime et elle l'aime en retour. Mais ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. C'est douloureux pour moi de les voir ensemble… Parce que j'aime Edward._

_Pour me changer d'air, j'ai commencé à me balader tout en chassant des petits animaux. Quand je suis arrivée à la falaise, il était là ? Nous avons parlé et il m'a prise dans ses bras. Sur le coup, l'émotion était trop forte, et je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de l'embrasser. Mais, il m'a repoussée et maintenant me déteste, je suppose. Il était furieux car je venais de briser ce qu'il essaye de reconstruire depuis 47ans avec Rose. _

_- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a 47ans ? _En signe de réponse, je hochai la tête de gauche à droite.

_Ne me juge pas non plus sur ça, je t'en prie !_

_Il y a 47ans, je me promenais dans la forêt. Je ne le savais pas mais c'était un terrain réputé pour ses chasses aux ours. Je me suis fait attaquer par un ours. J'étais mal en point lorsque je l'ai vue. Devant moi, superbe, dans toute sa splendeur. Elle m'avait sauvé. C'était mon ange gardien. Je n'ai pensé qu'à elle. Carlisle m'a transformé et je suis devenu nouveau-né. Comme tout le monde. Enfin, vampire !_

_Pour tout dire, j'ai toujours été très attiré par Rosalie. Elle a toujours été là pour que je m'habitue à ma vie vampirique. Je luttai pour cacher mes pensées à Edward. Mais je n'ai pas pu berner Jasper. Foutu empathe, hein ? _

_Un jour, elle est venue me voir pour avoir un avis masculin sur sa tenue. Elle voulait faire une surprise pour Edward._

_Elle était habillée de manière très… Provocante. Elle était sensuelle, gracieuse et sexy._

_Enfin, je n'ai pas pu … Résister à son charme. Mon instinct et mes pulsions ont dominé ma… Bonne volonté. _

_J'ai failli… Enfin, presque. Pas entièrement, juste… J'ai… Je l'ai violée à moitié… Je ne sais pas décrire comment ça s'est passé. Le pire, c'est que je ne me souviens plus de rien, ou presque. Tout est si flou. Mes pulsions ont effacé ma mémoire. Je me rappelle Jasper qui est arrivé juste à temps, pour que ce ne soit pas trop grave._

_C'est un secret. Personne ne sait à moi, Rose, Ed et Jasper. Et toi maintenant._

_Mais, ça a rappelé à des souvenirs humains trop désagréables et traumatisants pour elle. J'ai mis plus de dix ans avant de pouvoir lui adresser la parole. Et encore, c'était pour se dire bonjour… Ridicule pour des vampires. La journée est sans fin._

_Il y a deux ans, elle a commencé à m'accorder un semblant de confiance. Le problème est que son traumatisme est tellement grand qu'elle n'est plus capable d'aller et de toucher un seul homme. Même Edward. Il arrive tout juste à lui faire un câlin, et c'est à peine si elle se laisse embrasser._

_Imagine si tu fais la même chose avec Edward. Il se sentira sali d'avoir trompé sa femme. Elle ne voudra plus de lui, elle culpabilisera, se dira que physiquement elle aurait dû être là. Comme elle ne pourra plus s'en prendre à elle-même, elle rejettera la faute sur moi et Royce, son violeur._

_Leur couple sera détruit, irrémédiablement. À jamais._

Je méditai ce qu'il avait dit. J'ignorais tout de cette famille, de leur histoire et de leur malheur.

Je comprenais mieux la réaction d'Edward, je dirai même que je l'approuvai. Je ne voulais pas les détruire.

J'éprouvais de la compassion pour Rosalie. Elle avait quand même été forte. Je pense qu'à sa place, je n'aurais pas supporté. J'aurais probablement arrêté de vivre, je me serais laissée dépérir, pour devenir dépressive. Rosalie, elle, avait eu la force de se reconstruire. Elle avait eu la force de croire en nouveau en l'amour. Elle avait eu la force et le courage de se donner une seconde chance. J'aimerai avoir sa force, lui ressembler.

Je me tournais vers Emmett qui avait l'air abattu. Je posai une main réconfortante sur son imposante épaule.

_- Emmett, ne t'en veux pas, s'il te plait…_

Il m'adressa un sourire triste.

Je me tortillais instantanément.

- _Tu sais Emmett… Nous sommes tous les célibataires et… _Je me mordillais la lèvre. _Que nous ne devions pas vivre sur des remords. Je pensais que… Enfin, que nous pourrions essayer ensemble, _finis-je par murmurer, la voix cassée.

- _Bella… Je crois que oui, nous pourrions essayer… Jasper m'a assuré que leurs sentiments ne changeraient pas, un bon nombre de fois…_

Il y avait de la tristesse dans nos yeux. Nos rêves, nos fantasmes, nos espoirs, détruits, réduits à néant. Et nous le savions depuis le début. Seulement, nous refusions d'y croire et nous restions enfermés dans notre bulle et nos rêves. Un retour à la réalité est toujours difficile. Et douloureux. Voir à nouveau la réalité en face fait encore plus mal. Nos cœurs se sont cassés une seconde fois. Pour la dernière, l'ultime fois.

Je croisais son regard ambré.

Amour impossible.

Mais nous ne pouvions pas continuer de cette manière. L'amour, ça se construit à deux. Quel est l'intérêt lorsque nous aimons à sens unique ? Vide.

_- Alors, essayons ensemble_, répétais-je, dans un murmure.

-_ Je veux bien…_

_- Et si ça ne marche pas,.._ Je laissai volontairement ma phrase en suspension

_- Nous n'en tiendrons aucunement rigueur, n'est-ce pas ?_

Pour lui répondre, je me contentai de l'embrasser sur la joue.

____________________________________________________

La Bretagne. Voilà où nous venions d'emménager. Trégastel, où il pleuvait 364jours1/2, pire qu'à Forks.

Je prenais un peu de repos. Il n'empêche que j'étais fière de moi. Mon contrôle s'était beaucoup améliorer. À présent, je me calmais. Je pouvais résister à me jeter sur les animaux – ce que tout vampire plus ou moins sensé arrivait à faire. J'arrivai aussi à rester en compagnie de Rose, Ed, Al', Jazz et Em', lorsqu'ils rentraient du lycée. La brûlure dans ma gorge me tiraillait, mais j'arrivais à la réprimer pour rester en leur compagnie. Les prochains plans de Carlisle étaient de ramener une blouse du bloc opératoire, me la montrer sans que je me jette dessus sans avoir l'air d'une affamée. Si je réussissais ce test, on déménagerait en Russie, où je pourrais enfin aller au lycée.

L'avantage en Bretagne est qu'il y a la mer. J'adorais me promener la nuite sur la grève, le jour sur les plages désertes, trempant mes pieds dans l'eau.

Le plus souvent Emmett m'accompagnait. Je me souviens que le jour où nous sommes rentrés main dans la main, Jasper nous avait regardait bizarrement avant d'éclater de rire. Ah, Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout, car moi je connais vos sentiments… Bref, mon frère adoptif !

C'était le jour où Emmett m'avait retrouvée.

Flash-Back

Emmett se pencha vers moi, pour m'embrasser. Je ne ressentais pas l'excitation comme quand j'approchais Edward.

Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les siennes. Elles n'étaient pas aussi fruitées que celle d'Edward.

Lentement, je m'écartais de lui.

_- Désolée, Emmett, mais je ne peux pas… Pas maintenant._

_- Je comprends… Autant te dire que, moi non plus, je ne me sens pas à l'aise…_

_- Tu penses à Rosalie._

_- Et toi, à Edward._

_- Emmett, je pense que le mieux pour nous est d'attendre. Je ne veux pas imaginer Edward à ta place. Tu es une personne en tant que telle, et je tiens à te respecter. Si je t'embrasse, cela doit être toi ! Le mieux est d'aller doucement._

Bien que je n'attendis pas de réponse, j'étais sûre qu'Emmett partageait mon avis.

Fin du Flash-Back

Tous les deux, nous passions y toutes nos nuits, sur la grève.

Petit à petit, nous apprenions à nous considérer autrement que comme des frères et sœurs. Nous passions notre temps ensemble, dans le silence.

Le plus beau n'est-il pas de savoir apprécier le silence de l'autre. Nous exprimons notre affection l'un pour l'autre plus physiquement, aussi.

Au début, on se contentait de se faire la bise, ce qui peut paraître étrangement voire trop simple pour un couple. Mais nous voulions atteindre le vrai amour, entre nous deux, sans nous presser.

Au fur et à mesure que l'on s'appréciait, on allait de plus en plus loin. Cinq jours après notre arrivée à Trégastel, nous nous étions donné la main, la première fois depuis notre discussion.

Plus tard, nous avions naturellement commencé à entremêler nos doigts – à mon plus grand plaisir, je dois dire.

Je passerais toutes les étapes du déroulement de notre situation, si je le pouvais.

Je ne savais plus vraiment où j'en étais à présent.

J'étais sûre à cent pour cent d'aimer Edward, de continuer à l'aimer de tout mon cœur.

Mais, je devais admettre qu'Emmett me plaisait de plus en plus. Je savais que j'étais attirée par lui. Définitivement.

Ses blagues de mauvais goût me plaisaient. Je ne veux pas dire par là que je les aimais. Souvent, je les trouvais mal choisies. Pourtant, quand je n'avais pas ma dose d'idiotie racontée uniquement par Emmett, je ne me sentais pas très bien. C'est peut-être une excuse pour me dire que j'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix plus que raison.

J'aimais sa chaleur vampirique… Ou peut-être froideur. Mais pour moi, sa peau a la texture d'un abricot et a l'odeur des fruits du verger. Délicieusement enivrante. Son toucher est aussi léger qu'une caresse ou qu'une plume.

J'aimais me blottir contre lui. Sa présence m'apportait du réconfort. Je préférais tout de même le sentir contre moi. Son torse était parfait, musclé comme il le faut. Il était imposant et tendre. Quand je me blottissais contre lui et qui enroulait ses bras autour de moi, resserrait son étreinte, je soupirais de bien-être et de contentement.

Il m'a fallu du temps avant de réaliser que j'aimais Emmett.

Peut-on aimer deux personnes en même temps ?

Quand il me regardait, je voyais des étoiles briller dans ses yeux.

Point de vue : Emmett Cullen

Depuis ma transformation, je n'avais été qu'obsédé par Rosalie. J'étais sûr de l'aimer. Je la voyais partout, son image flottait dans les airs, ses magnifiques yeux ocre apparaissaient partout.

Puis, j'ai fait la connaissance de Bella. Ce petit bout chou était trooop adorable… Minute ! Je ne veux pas devenir comme Alice.

Donc, je disais, cette jeune fille est trop drôle !

Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais cru qu'elle lui arriverait une histoire similaire à la mienne. Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais cru que je m'éprendrai d'elle.

Au début, je la considérai comme une petite sœur.

Puis, quand je l'ai vue dans cet état de dépression, je me suis que je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Si je n'avais eu personne pour m'aider, elle était en droit d'avoir quelqu'un. Le p'tit bout de chou avait quand même fait le premier pas.

Pour les autres, hormis Jazz – mais pourquoi avait-il le besoin d'être empathe ? – notre relation était ambiguë. Soit nous nous comportions comme frère et sœur, soit comme deux vieux amants – formulation made in Jasper, Mr le traducteur-de-sentiments-des-autres.

Quoiqu'on en dise, j'aimais Bella de tout mon cœur. Je devais admettre que Rosalie gardait une place importante, et je pense que Bella le savait. De même, dans le p'tit bout de chou, il y avait toujours la part « Bella d'Edward ».

J'aimais quand Bella se blottissait contre moi, pour un peu de réconfort. J'aimais quand elle me prenait la main quand elle se sentais perdue. J'aimais quand elle s'adonnait à la tendresse du moment, en entremêlant délicatement nos doigts. J'aimais sentir son petit corps serré contre le mien. J'aimais ses petits soupirs innocents quand elle était dans mes bras.

J'aimais Bella, tout simplement.

Quand elle me regardait, je voyais des étoiles briller dans ses yeux.

Point de vue : Annabelle Hale, dite Bella (de son ancien nom Isabella Marie Swan)

En ce jour férié du 14 juillet, Alice était devenue surexcitée. Son nouvel hobby : faire des feux d'artifices. Ce jour n'était-il pas rêvé pour nous faire part de ses talents – en plus de toute la fête organisée ?

Le matin, Emmett et moi étions de la plage, où nous avions passé le plus clair de notre temps dans l'eau. Heureusement, Em' avait prévu des tenues de rechange. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

Nous étions rentrés à la villa en courant, main dans la main. J'aimais quand le vent faisait voler mes cheveux dans tous les sens, tandis qu'Emmett modérait ma vitesse comme il le pouvaient.

Nous freinâmes brutalement quand nous vîmes le petit château. Toujours dans la délicatesse, nous deux, hein ?

Nous entrâmes dans la villa, par la baie vitrée, nos mains toujours liées.

Toute notre petite famille était dans le salon.

Edward était assis sur un fauteuil, Rosalie confortablement callée sur ses genoux. Il était, j'en étais sûre, absorbé par la contemplation des cheveux d'ange de sa Rose. Ses mains s'activaient dans les longues boucles blondes et délicates de son aimée, qui ne s'en formalisait pas. Rosie, quant à elle, était plongée dans la lecture d'un livre, qui, comme pour gâcher l'ambiance romantique entre eux deux, s'intitulait _Le Fléau_ de Stephen King. **( Que je recommande grandement ).**

Carlisle étudiait des cas médicaux et s'occupait du côté administratif des ordonnances & etc. de ses patients. Esmé dressait sur son ordinateur des plans de maison et des idées de décoration. Récemment, elle s'était en contact avec des entreprises d'architecture.

Alice et Jasper ne faisaient rien. Aussi que cela puisse paraître, ils ne bougeaient que pour respirer – chose inutile dans notre cas, mais tellement humaine. Chacun assis à une extrémité du canapé, ils avaient ramené leurs genoux contre leur poitrine. Si Alice avait les mains posées sur ses genoux, Jasper entouraient ses jambes de ses bras. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Entre eux, on pouvait sentir tout l'amour qui passait à travers ce regard. Leur connexion si profonde et intime était des plus gênantes. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de toucher pour se comprendre, juste un regard, savoir que l'autre va bien, qu'il est là. C'est la plus belle forme d'amour qui puisse exister, la plus profonde, la plus vraie. Enfin, les voir faire l'amour aurait été moins gênant que les voir se regarder de cette manière.

Quand nous sommes arrivés, presque face à eux, Jasper nous dévisagea longuement.

- _Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt !_ s'exclama-t-il. Puis, il se mit à rire, d'un rire joyeux et libéré, de soulagement.

Je ne pense pas que les autres ont compris sur le coup. Nous non plus, d'ailleurs. Parce que nous avions l'habitude de rentrer à cette heure-là et de cette manière.

À ce moment, Alice eut une vision. Elle poussa un cri perçant, à tuer des humains. Puis elle afficha le même air mutin que Jasper, le petit sourire énigmatique et joyeux sur les lèvres.

Cette soirée-là, Emmett et moi avions échangé notre premier baiser. Doux, fruité, attentionné, passionné. Parfait.

____________________________________________________

Voilà, le dernier chapitre de Modification. On se revoit pour l'épilogue ! Merci à ceux qui ont suivit jusqu'au bout l'histoire. Les grands adieux, c'est plus pour le prochain chapitre et je commence une autre fiction sur Twilight – en plus de deux autres fictions (voir mon profil – s'vous-plaît, un ptit coup d'œil !).

En plus, je suis désolée, ce chapitre est arrivé très tard.

Laissez des reviews, pour ces derniers chapitres !

GreensLeaves.


	9. Chapter 9

_**MODIFICATION**_

Résumé : Pour un des facteurs cités dans l'histoire, _Twilight _et toute la saga aurait pu être différents.

_Je croisais son regard ambré… « Alors, essayons ensemble… »._

Disclaimers : Les personnages de _Twilight_ et leur univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à la grande Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire est une alternative au premier tome de cette saga. L'idée en revanche m'appartient. Tout ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction est fortuite. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.

Couples : ExB, ExR, JxA, CxEs

Bon ma première fanfiction postée… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je fais enchaîner les évènements vites car je ne veux pas la faire longue. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews et me dire ce que je dois améliorer !

Les dialogues sont en italiques et le point de vue est indiqué à chaque changement.

Voilà, on en arrive à l'épilogue. C'est la fin de ma première fanfiction. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont reviewé, qui ont lu, qui ont suivi l'histoire, qui l'ont ajoutée aux favoris, qui l'ont mise en alert.

Une petite review pour la fin ?

Je vous laisse lire l'épilogue, puis, on se retrouvera sans doute avec d'autres fictions. Greensleaves.

____________________________________________________

_Epilogue_

Point de vue : Annabelle Hale

_- Alice, dis-moi que tu en es sûre ! Tu dois l'avoir vu !_

_- Si je te dis quelque chose, cela gâcherai la magie du moment ! _répliqua-t-elle, agacée_. Et tiens-toi tranquille, ou tu ne seras jamais prête._

_- On a l'éternité Alice !_

_- Pas les invités ! Et tu ne dois pas avoir envie d'attendre l'éternité, n'est-ce pas Bells ?_

Je grognai. Elle avait vu juste, la petite Alice. Emmett – je pensai à son visage angélique, son torse musclé et délicat – avait fait vœux d'abstinence jusqu'au mariage.

_- Non ! C'est pas vrai _! s'exclama Edward. Foutu télépathe. Emmett… _Hey Jazz, Em a fait vœux d'abstinence jusqu'au mariage !_

Jasper explosa rire.

- _Tu peux parler_, grommela Alice. _Tu l'as fait aussi, ce vœu stupide !_

_- Mais, chérie, je ne pouvais pas te…sauter dessus parce que tu l'avais vu dans une de tes visions ! Surtout que je t'avais rencontré dans la journée ! Puis, tu n'avais pas à te plaindre, puisque que deux semaines après, tu es devenue Mme Whitlock_. Il fit un petit sourire trop craquant qui fit fondre Alice – objectivement, Jazz était le plus beau._ Puis je suis un gentleman_, ajouta-t-il d'une voix très veloutée et sensuelle.

Alice parut quelques instants déstabilisée puis se reprit.

_- C'est le mariage de Bella, Jazz !_

_- On peut aussi profiter de la nuit de noce, darlin' !_

Alice se tut. Jazz 1, Alice 0.

_- Oh, vous deux ! Pas de pensées de… De votre vie intime !_

_- Et toi, Eddie, que fais-tu tous les soirs avec ma sœur ? Je suis empathe et je ne vous dis rien à chaque fois que vous vous regardez ! C'est violent, et ça donne… des idées quand… Alice est à côté…_

Je les écoutais se disputailler pour des broutilles sans intérêts. On était humain à ces moments. Ils étaient détendus et calmes, profitant de l'instant.

Pour moi, j'avais d'autres soucis. Aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui était le jour de mon mariage. Avec Emmett. Cela faisait plus de 48h56min32s que je ne l'avais pas vu. Ça me stressait. En plus je n'avais pas confiance en leur cérémonie « enterrement de vie de garçon ». Quoique Rose et Al' n'auraient pas permis à Ed' et Jazz d'aller dans une boite de strip-tease.

Mais si il faisait le point maintenant ? Et qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne m'aimait pas ? Qu'il se garnissait la tête de fausses idées ? Si… Si… Si, il m'abandonnait ? Si il ne venait pas à la cérémonie ?S'il pensait que je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Que je ne le méritais pas ? Qu'il avait trouvé mieux ? S'il doutait de moi et de mes sentiments ?

_- Hey Bells ! Ne stresse pas comme ça, tu vas me rendre malade ! En plus, Emmett est de l'autre côté du mur !_

_- Edward, tu peux aller aider Emmett de l'autre côté. Je m'occupe de Bella avec Jazz, _commanda Alice.

Edward quitta la pièce et je l'entendis ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'Emmett.

D'un accord commun Edward et moi nous sommes réconciliés. On avait conclu que c'était une erreur, que lui aimait Rose et moi, Emmett. Nous ne voulions pas les blesser. C'était nos âmes sœurs. Celles qui nous soutiendront et nous aimerons pendant l'éternité.

_- Aliiiice_, gémis-je, _ça fait mal !_

_- Arrête de te plaindre ! C'est en souffrant que l'on devient belle._

Elle m'avait trouvé une robe simple er compliquée. Oui, la coupe était simple et classe, joli. Le problème, c'est que ce truc est impossible à enfiler, même pour un vampire. Il y avait un bustier recouvert de dentelle, avec le bas qui retombait doucement sur mes jambes. J'avais assez de tissu pour me permettre de marcher. Malgré les talons aguilles, elle recouvrait mes jambes sur toute la longueur.

_- Tu serres troop, je peux plus respirer._

_- T'as pas besoin de respirer ! Jasper, calme-la, s'il te plait !_

_- Maiis… Quel était le besoin de prendre une robe aussi compliquée ? J'ai l'impression d'être une friandise !_

_- Je pense que le but est là, _me renseigna Jasper. Je pense qu'à ce moment, même vampire, j'avais rougi. Alice et Jasper ricanèrent doucement. Les traîtres !

- _C'est parti pour le maquillage et la coiffure, _cria Alice.

Déjà, ses mains s'affairaient dans mes cheveux, les tirant, les démêlant. Il avait été convenu, ou plutôt Alice avait décidé de me faire des boucles anglaises. Carlisle avait beaucoup aimé cette idée – foutu anglais buveur d'eau de vaisselle (dont il regrettait de ne plus pouvoir en boire). L'avantage d'Alice, c'est qu'elle faisait vite et bien. Le désavantage avec moi, c'est que je ne supportais rien. J'avais l'impression de revivre ma transformation, il y a cinq. Enfin, je sentis le diadème de Rosalie se poser sur ma tête. Elle en avait enfin fini avec mes cheveux.

… Pour commencer le maquillage… Malheur. Pour ce qu'elle me faisait, j'avais envie de l'embêter. Jasper ricana.

- _Alice, je veux mettre le rouge à lèvre rouge sang…_

_- Naan… Sinon, j'peux pas te mettre du khôl !_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu sais bien Bella, que la règle est : si on fonce les yeux, on met seulement quelque chose de très léger sur les lèvres !_

_- Mais je veux ce rouge à lèvre. On peut mettre les yeux en vert ?_

_- Bella ! _s'exclama-t-elle, interloquée. _Mais ce sera horrible._

Soit. Je n'aurais jamais dû chercher des noises. Je me retrouve avec cet horrible rouge à lèvre. Et le léger maquillage blanc sur les yeux – j'aurais aimé qu'il n'y ait que ça.

Jasper qui s'était éclipsai quelques minutes plus tôt revint, mon bouquet dans les mains.

_- Hey miss, ça va être ton tour._ Il me tendit le bouquet de roses rouges, dont je me saisis. Jasper m'accompagnait à l'autel, puisque Carlisle faisait office de prête, maire, tout ce que vous voulez. Puis Carlisle était un « Cullen », et moi une « Hale ». Alors, s'il m'accompagnait en tant que père, j'aurai l'impression de faire un inceste, vu qu'Emmett était un « Cullen ». Alors, mon frère m'accompagnait. À cette théorie, Edward avait beaucoup ri, et j'avais eu le droit à ces moqueries pendant une semaine. À mon plus grand bonheur, Carlisle ne l'a pas mal pris, il a même ri. En fait, tout le monde a ri. Même Emmett, lui qui est censé me soutenir !

Je m'accrochai au bras de Jasper. Mes jambes tremblaient, mais la robe le cachait. Jazz se pencha vers mon visage.

- _T'as eu la chance d'échapper à la pédicure, Bella, _dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

On entendit un hurlement strident.

- _Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai pas pu oublier ça ! Bella, viens, on finit !_

_- Al' ! Elle va être en retard. Va rejoindre les bancs._

Il me serra dans ses bras et me sortit de la pièce. Nous arrivions devant les escaliers immenses. Jasper avait promis de me calmer jusqu'à l'autel. Nous descendions les escaliers. Mes talons résonnaient sur le marbre – Alice avait fait des folies. J'entendis la musique s'élever. Edward et Rosalie s'étaient spécialement occupés de ça. « La lettre à Elise » était le premier morceau. Après, il y aurait « You're beautiful » de James Blunt pendant l'échange des vœux. Rose avait marqué un point d'honneur là-dessus, et Edward avait trouvé ça cliché. Après, j'ai plus du tout suivi. Mais ils ont refusé tous les morceaux « Clair de Lune » qui puissent exister. Trop morbide.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, je ne me souvins de rien. Je n'avais pas remarqué que Jazz m'avait lâché le bras. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était le visage d'Emmett. Uniquement quand, les lèvres d'Emmett ont bougé pour former le mot « oui » fatidique que j'ai plus ou moins réagi. Quelques secondes après, je criais un « oui » bien sonore.

- _Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée._

Enfin, Emmett allait m'embrasser. Il approcha son visage du mien avec une lenteur calculée. Ses mains effleurèrent mon visage pour retirer le voile, seul obstacle à l'union de nos lèvres. Son front était à présent contre le mien. Enfin. Nos lèvres se touchèrent. Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot pour décrire cette sensation.

**Paradisiaque**.

The End.


End file.
